Something To Protect
by JazaraRose
Summary: Kagome has been a servant all her life. Inuyasha is a prince who can't stand the pressures put on him by his kingdom. Strange dreams and a series of events bring these two together, but what happens when someone from Kagome's past comes back to tear them apart?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Help! Please somebody help me!" A terrified girl screamed. She looked down at the boy in her arms. His face and midnight hair covered in blood and dirt. His breathing was shallow and he was covered in sweat. He was dying._

_"Oh god this is all my fault. I'm so sorry!" The young girl sobbed. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was matted with sweat. Her clothes were torn and covered in the blood._

_"Shh, its all gonna be ok...I promise." Said the boy._

_"No it won't! it's my fault your hurt...if only you hadn't met me-"_

_"Stop don't talk like that. I've done a lot of shit in my life that I regret, but meeting you isn't one. I love you. Now and forever." He finished quietly. He could feel himself slipping away, he wasn't going to last much longer._

_"Please, Please don't leave me. I don't want to live without you. I love you." He reached out his pale hand and placed it on the girl's cheek wiping away her tears. She placed her own hand overtop of his and curled their fingers together. Deep violet met chocolate brown as they stared into each others eyes._

_"I'll always be with you, you're my everything. You're my something to protect."_

_Tears overflowed from the girls eyes as she leaned down to kiss her love goodbye. Their lips met and the world fell away. In that moment time stopped, the chaos ended, and they were together like they were supposed to be._

_The young boy's lips went still, his hand fell away from her cheek, and his head went limp. _

_He was gone._

_"No! Please comeback!" She held onto his body cradling his head to her chest as she rocked him back and forth. Tears pouring down her face._

_"Comeback, comeback, comeback." She whispered brokenly._

_But he wasn't coming back. Why? Why her? She'd lost so many people in her life: Her family, her friends, and now the only man she's ever loved. Why was fate so cruel?_

_She laid her fallen love on the soft ground near her feet. She searched his belt and found a dagger. She took it out and examined it. She wouldn't live without him. She couldn't. With him gone she had nothing keeping her in this world._

_"My life means nothing without you in it. I can't live knowing your not by my side." She touched his cold face and stared down upon him with loving and sad eyes. She picked up the dagger and pointed it straight at her chest. She took one last look at the dead face of her beloved._

_"I'll see you on the other side, then we can be together. We can be happy. For eternity."_

_And with that she plunged the knife into her chest._

* * *

"Kagome!" A young girl with onyx hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and a pale pretty face turned around at the sound of her name.

"Hi Sango." Sango was Kagome's bestfriend. Sango had waist length brown hair that she kept in a loose pony tail, and light brown eyes. They had known each other since they came to the castle together as children. They were both servants to Lord Hiroshi of the Aomori Clan.

"Hey, Lady Kaede wanted us to help out in the kitchen. Apparently some other clan is coming for dinner to discuss politics and other boring royalty stuff." Said Sango with a big smile.

"Oh okay. Does she need us now?"

"Yeah unless your doing something now. Is everything okay Kagome? You seem a bit out of it." Sango asked concerned.

"Well...no nevermind it's nothing. Come on let's go." Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know that." Sango had always been like a big sister to Kagome. Someone she could confide in, maybe she would feel a little better if she told someone.

"Well I've been having these strange dreams. I'm in the forest with this man and everything around us is burning even the castle. It's horrible. The man is in my arms and he's dying, but I don't want him to die. I've never seen him before, but I can't feeling like I know him. It's really strange." She looked to Sango hoping she could put her mind at ease.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I don't know what to tell you. I've never heard of a dream like that. It sounds so realistic...maybe it's not a dream." she suggested.

"What do you mean not a dream?" Kagome asked.

"I mean what if its like a vision or something?" Sango shrugged not hundred percent on her theory.

"I don't know. Come on Lady Kaede is probably waiting for us." With that the two young girls walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mother, you wanted me." A boy with waist length midnight black hair walked into a large bedroom. His eyes were a deep violet almost black. He was tall with lightly tanned skin.

"Inuyasha my son! I just wanted to tell you that we are going to the Aomori Castle to have dinner. I need you to look presentable." A petite woman sat at her vanity gently brushing her knee length Raven hair.

"But why do I have to go?" Inuyasha half whined. He was prince of the Takahashi Clan, his mother Izyaoi ruled as Empress ever since his father had died. He hated going to these stupid dinners. He didn't care about treaties or land or any other of the political things they were sure to talk about.

"You have to go because I want you to meet their daughter."

"Oh no, mother I don't wanna be married off! Just 'cause it worked for Sesshomaru dosen't mean it'll work for me." Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older half brother who moved out of the castle to rule over the Western lands with his wife Princess Rin.

"Inuyasha you worry too much. This is just a trial run. If you do not like her then so be it, but you will go to this dinner."

"But I-"

"Inuyasha this is not up for discussion you're going."

"Keh fine." Inuyasha turned and walked out of his mother's room to start getting ready. He didn't need to be married off to some girl he didn't know. '_Plus these weird dreams have got to mean something.' _He thought.

"Inuyasha!" The boy turned around to see his best friend and cousin Miroku running towards him.

"Hey what's with the long face?" Miroku had light violet eyes and short black hair that he kept in a rat tail at the nape of his neck.

"Nothing my mother is just makin' me go to another one those dinners. She wants me to meet their daughter."

"Oh and who's dinner are you going to?" Miroku said suddenly becoming interested in the subject when Inuyasha said the word "daughter."

"The Aomori Clan" Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"Really? I hear their daughter is a sight for sore eyes. Kikyou Aomori is her name I believe." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a lecher. Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"Because I'm your dear cousin and you love me." Miroku said in a child like voice.

"Sure keep thinking that." Inuyasha said heading towards his room.

"So what were you thinking about? I called your name three times before I got your attention."

"Nothing it's not important." Inuyasha said courtly.

"Aww come on please" Miorku whined jumping in front of Inuyasha and beginning to pout.

"It's none of your business! Get out of my way I have to get dressed."

"I'm coming to the dinner too so you can either tell me now or I'll bother you about it all night"

"No." Inuyasha said shortly

"Please, Please ,Please ,Pleeeeease!"

"Fine! just shut up gods you're annoying."

"Yes! Okay now what was bothering you old pal?"

"It's really nothing just these dreams I've been having."

"Oh Inuyasha you naughty dog!" Miroku said laughing.

"Not those kind of dreams you per! Usually I'm just walking in a forest and I hear someone call my name. I don't see anyone but I hear them. They always ask me "_is there someone you have to protect?"_ I don't understand what it means but then I see this girl. She calls my name but as soon as I try to call out to her she disappears. Then I wake up."

"Wow, well that's strange alright I don't know what to tell you."

"Well thanks you were a load of help." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me I need to get dressed. Maybe that new servant Yumiko will help me." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Pervert." Inuyasha snorted. '_I don't know what it is but I have a feeling something big is happening. And I'm gonna find out who that girl is...even if it kills me.'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"There all done!" Kagome whipped the sweat off her brow as she finished helping Sango and Keade with dinner.

"Thank ye so much for all yer help girls. Now get dressed in yer best yukatas, you'll help serve the dinner as well." The old woman turned away to finish the final touches on dinner, ignoring the complaining going on between the two girls.

"Jeez we've been working all day on this dinner now we have serve. Who knows when the guest will leave." said Sango.

"Yeah well we have to grin and bear it. Not like we have much say so around here." Kagome said.

Lord Hiroshi was a kind ruler as long as you did as you were told. If he felt you were being a delinquent, disrespectful, or did something he didn't like there would be hell to pay.

Kagome and Sango continued to walk down the large hallway to the servants quarters to begin getting dressed. When they reached a large room that held at least ten people they walked to their respective dressers to pick a suitable outfit for this evening.

"What do you think about this?" Sango turned to Kagome holding a sky blue yukata with light green flowers all over. She also held up a purple obi to match.

"I like it. What do you think about this?" Kagome held up a pale yellow yukata with burgundy flowers all over. She reached down and picked up a burgundy obi to keep it closed.

"Cute! Come on we should probably hurry." Just as Kagome and Sango finished getting ready a young servant came into room telling them the guest had arrived and Lord Hiroshi wanted them down in the dinning hall at once.

"Of course here we come." All three girls rushed down hall as to not keep their lord or his guests waiting.

Kagome couldn't help but feel something was going to happen tonight. Her only question was would it be good or bad.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Lady Izayoi rode in their carriage to the Aomori castle.

"Inuyasha stop sulking. I don't care how much you don't want to be here but you will be respectful to these people." Izayoi said to her son.

"Keh!" was his only reply.

"Come on Inuyasha I can tell you it won't be that bad, especially if Kikyou Aomori looks anything like I've heard she does, Ow!" Miroku yelled when his aunt smacked him upside the head.

"You will be respectful as well Miroku! you'll do best to keep your wondering hand to yourself this evening." Izayoi scolded him.

"Ha! Telling Miroku not be a perv is like telling a fish to breathe air, it's impossible!" Inuyasha laughed at his cousin's expense.

Miroku sat back in his seat with a pout as they felt their carriage slow to a stop. A young man came to the side and opened the door to help Lady Izayoi out. Inuyasha shrugged him off when the man tried to help him and Miroku politely declined the help.

When they stepped out of the carriage they were greeted by Lord Hiroshi, his wife Lady Ayako, and their daughter Kikyou.

"Welcome to our castle. We do hope that you'll enjoy the meal that will be served later on tonight." Lord Hiroshi and his family bowed in respect.

"The pleasure is ours. We thank you for inviting us." Lady Izayoi said as the bowed back to the family.

"Well then let's get started shall we." said Lady Ayako as they were lead into the castle.

'_Hmm this place seems familiar, like I've been here before.'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at the castle. As he came back to reality he realized that the others had moved on without him.

"Oi! wait for me!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Kagome I need ye to get the good china for the tea, and hurry!" yelled Keade.

"Okay!" She ran down the hallway to where the china and other dinning utensils were kept. She was running when she heard someone curse around the corner. Startled, she momentarily forgot about the china as she peeked around the corner to see who was using the foul language. Though what she didn't expect to see was the strange boy from her dreams.

"Damn! I'm lost." Inuyasha said as he searched the halls for his missing family.

Looking around he admired the artwork that adorned the grand hallway. Paintings of battle scenes along with family portraits hung on the wall.

Inuyasha kept mindlessly wondering down the hallway when he started to feel like someone was watching him. He stopped for a second and tried to look out the corner of his eye to see if he could catch anything. When he decided it was just his imagination he kept walking. Not soon after he stopped the first time, he stopped again.

"What the hell?" He whispered. He turned around quickly to see who was spying on him. He got the surprise of his life when he saw the girl from his dreams. When she spotted him she gasped and quickly turned around to run in the other direction.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was too late, she was gone.

"Inuyasha!" he turned at the sound of his name to see Miroku running towards him.

"What happened to you? We turned around and you weren't there." Miroku panted.

"I got seperated is all." Inuyasha said distractedly. He turned back to stare in the direction the young girl had went. Was she real? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He had half a mind to follow her but before he knew Miroku was pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Come on man! Dinner is being served and the girls are hot if I do say so myself." Miroku said, he was in a hurry to get back to the cute serving girls.

"Yeah well no one asked you!" Inuyasha said already irritated with his perverted antics.

As they reached the dinning hall Inuyasha and Miroku took their seats.

"Where have you been my son? We were getting worried about you." Izayoi said in a motherly tone.

"Sorry mother. I just got a little lost is all" Inuyasha replied.

"Well we're glad you made it back safely. Lets enjoy the first course." Said Lady Ayako, when she clapped her hands a few servants came rushing in carrying food. Inuyasha was once again was surprised to see the same girl he'd seen in the hallway.

* * *

Kagome ran down the hallway with the china.

'_Was that really him? I could have sworn I heard him say something but I-'_ her thoughts were cut off by someone yelling her name.

"Kagome! What took you so long? You know Lord Hiroshi is not a patient man." Sango said hurrying to fill the cups of tea and wine to be served with the dinner.

"I'm sorry. I got a bit distracted on my way to get the china." Kagome said.

"Distracted? What do you mean?" Sango said pausing in her work to stare at her friend.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to get these to the guests." Kagome said rushing to fill the few remaining cups with wine and tea.

They heard a clapping noise and new they were being summoned. It was understood that once you heard 'the clap' it was in your best interest not to keep the royal family waiting.

When Kagome and Sango walked into the dinning room to pass out the drinks Kagome went pale and felt as if she'd seen a ghost.

There he was. The boy from her dreams. He looked exactly the same. The same dark eyes with the midnight hair to match. The formal red silk kimono suited him well. She didn't really get the chance to look at him before.

Kagome jumped when Lord Hiroshi cleared his throat impatiently and demand she stop gawking at the guest and pass out the drinks.

She swallowed nervously and nodded her head as she began to pass out the drinks with a shaking hand.

* * *

"It's her." Inuyasha breathed in disbelief.

"Who's 'her'?" Miroku whispered to him.

"That girl with the dark hair and brown eyes, she's the girl from my dreams. I saw her in the hallway right before you came but I thought I was seeing things." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Miroku asked

"That's a damned good question." Inuyasha replied.

Lord Hiroshi cleared his throat snapping Inuyasha out of his trance. He looked to the mysterious dream girl as the Lord of Aomori Castle spoke to her, irritation clear in his voice.

"Kagome why don't you hurry with those drinks huh? I think my guests have waited long enough." Lord Hiroshi said courtly.

"y-yes my lord." The girl stammered obviously nervous.

_'Kagome. So that's her name.'_

She began going around the table handing out the drinks.

"So Prince Inuyasha what do you like to do for fun?" Princess Kikyou asked him.

_'Inuyasha. That was his name then.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she continued around the table.

"Um, I like to practice with my sword a lot. The Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha answered her.

"Wow sounds interesting." Kikyou said.

"Um yeah, it's a pretty nice sword." Inuyasha replied to her feeling a little awkward.

"I'd love to see it sometime." She said a small blush staining her cheeks.

"Uh yeah, okay, sure." Inuyasha said back sporting slight blush of his own.

He turned to his mother seeing her locked in a deep conversation with Lady Ayako. Then he looked over to Miroku who was flirting one of the servant girls pouring him more tea. Usually girls Miroku flirted with would instantly flirt back. This girl with long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail looked nothing short of irritated, and when Miroku's wondering hand found its way to her back side her fist clenched and unclenched rapidly as she stormed out of the room trying to get her anger under control.

"She wants me." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Sure..." Inuyasha replied rolling his eyes. When Inuyasha turned around Kagome had her hand out holding a cup of tea to him

"Your tea Prince Inuyasha." she said quietly.

"Um thank you." He said. When Inuyasha reached out to grab the cup from her hand his fingers brushed hers. They both gasped at the sudden spark. They pulled their hands back and the tea cup broke on impact with the ground, spilling tea everywhere.

"Kagome!" yelled Lord Hiroshi.

"I'm sorry my lord! I'm sorry Prince Inuyasha! I didn't mean to!" She pleaded clearly frightened.

"It's okay, really, no big deal" Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"I'll clean it up at once!" Kagome bowed once again in apology and ran out of the dinning room to find something to clean the mess with.

Inuyasha stared in the direction she ran off in. Kagome stood on the opposite side of the door, one hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

_What the hell was that?_ They both thought in unison.

* * *

** Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_There was so much death in the air you could smell it. Taste it. It was absolutely disgusting. Villagers ran from the flames that threatened to consume them. Mothers ran with their screaming children. Fathers tried to put on a brave face._

_In the middle of the chaos a young man looked on. He stood still staring out into the disaster. He could feel the heat from the intense flames, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He could hear the screams of the people unable to get away in time, but he could not bring himself to help them._

_'Find her.' Whispered a voice._

_'Find who?' The young man thought._

_'Find her. Protect her.' The mysterious voice whispered again._

_'Protect who!' he thought exasperated by his own mind._

_"Inuyasha!" the blood curdling was loud enough to make his ears ring. Taking off, he ran in the direction of the screaming girl._

_'I know that voice!' He thought. "Where are you?" He yelled out into the night_

_"Help me! Please help me Inuyasha!" The girl sobbed. Inuyasha kept running. He wasn't sure where he was going but he had to move. He had to find her. Whoever she was, she sounded familiar...and terrified._

_"Ahhhh!" He pushed himself even harder running faster than he ever had in his life. He sprinted out of the forest and into an open field. There was a girl lying in the field, bloody and broken._

_He approached her slowly. Her face was turned away from him so he kneeled down and placed the girl in his arms. She looked up at him. Her big doe eyes filled with pain, sorrow, and love._

_"Inuyasha...you came." Her voice hoarse from the pain she was in._

_"Kagome?" It was the girl from the Aomori castle._

_"Inuyasha." Everything started to go black. Her voice fading and her eyes closing. He had a feeling if she closed her eyes they wouldn't open again._

_"Kagome!" he shook her hard to try and get her to keep those pretty brown eyes open._

_"Inuyasha..." her voice even farther away then last time. The world around them was growing darker every minute._

_"Kagome!" Everything faded to black and the young girl in Inuyasha's arms disappeared._

* * *

With a loud gasp a disoriented young man sat up in bed. Taking deep breathes, he tried his best calm his racing heart. Looking outside he sighed, realizing the sun had barely begun to rise.

"That dream was worse then the last one." Inuyasha sluggishly got out of his giant bed and walked over to his balcony. The air was crisp from the morning chill and the sky was a mixture of light blue, yellow, and pink. It was beautiful.

It had been a week since the dinner at Aomori castle. A week since he saw his mysterious dream girl.

A week since he'd seen Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you awake?"

"Yeah out here." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku walked in wearing a silk black and deep purple kimono.

"What's up? You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep." Miroku said as he stood by Inuyasha's side.

"Cause I didn't. It was those dreams again...this one was pretty bad." Inuyasha said still looking out into dawn.

"Maybe it'll get better with time. I mean they are only dreams right?" Miroku told him.

"Maybe. It's so real though. I feel, hear, and see everything, and I remember it vividly afterwards, and that voice...I just don't know what to think." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Well maybe you can get some answers today, because apparently we're going back to Aomori castle." Miroku said.

"Really? What for?" Inuyasha asked slightly interested.

"I don't know. Just for lunch or something. Your mom thinks you and Kikyou hit it off pretty well and wants to keep the 'connection' you've created." Miroku explained.

"What connection?! That woman is gonna drive me crazy. All I know for sure is that I need to talk to that girl today." Inuyasha turned around to re-enter his room and begin dressing.

* * *

"Kagome are you sure you're okay? You've been really out of it lately." Sango asked out of concern for her friend.

"Huh? I'm sorry Sango I just have a lot on my mind is all." Kagome said.

"It's about that boy right? Prince Inuyasha?" Kagome let her head drop with a sigh. Ever since she meet him nothing seemed right anymore.

_There's just something about him that draws me in. _" I can't stop thinking about him, and the dreams I've been having are getting more and more strange." Kagome said to Sango.

"What's been happening?"

"Everything around me is burning and I can't move. Then a shadowy figure starts coming toward me. I can't tell if it's a man or woman but I can tell it's trying to say something. Then all I feel is this intense pain... Kami it hurts so bad Sango. I'm ready to just die and give up when he comes for me and I'm happy. I'm glad he came for me, but when I reach out for him the dream ends."

"Do you live or die in the dream?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. It ends before that point." Kagome replied.

"Hmm... I'm not sure what it means, but I'll keep thinking about it." Sango said trying to be helpful.

"Thank you Sango. I appreciate it." Kagome looked to her friend with a grateful smile.

"Kagome!" Sango and Kagome both turn around to see another servent named Hamako running towards them.

"Hi Hamako." Kagome said with a smile

"How do you do Kagome? I was sent by Lady Keade to fetch you." The young girl said with an equally bright smile.

"Okay. Sango are you coming with?" Kagome asked.

" Sure." the three girls headed off to see the old woman.

**{~*~}**

"Lady Keade! Are you in here?" Kagome, Sango and Hamako walked through the kitchen looking for the elderly woman.

"Aye child I am here...I need ye to go into town today, Lord Hiroshi has requested a special lunch be made for his guest and I'll be needing some more ingredients." Keade explained.

"If you don't mind me asking who's coming for lunch" asked Sango.

"The Takahashi Clan." Keade answered. If Kagome had been drinking something she surely would have spit it out. He was coming back? Would he recognize her? Would it matter if he didn't? Has he been feeling all the things she had been?

_'I need answers.'_ Kagome thought. '_I can't go on like this.'_

"I'll head out right away. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting on their meal" Keade handed Kagome some money she had gotten from the Lord and Kagome headed to town to get the ingredients.

* * *

"Mother why are we leaving so early? It doesn't take that long to get to the Aomori Castle." Inuyasha questioned. He already didn't want to go, and he sure as hell didn't want to have to sit there for any longer than necessary.

"Well I thought you could get to know Princess Kikyou better while we waited. Doesn't that sound nice?" Lady Izayoi beamed.

"No." Inuyasha said under his breathe as he turned to look out the window.

"Well if Miroku doesn't mind I could drop you guys off in town? You could walk around if you'd like, but make sure you're back in time for lunch." Izayoi said trying to compromise with her ill tempered son.

"I don't mind if that's what Inuyasha would like to do." Miroku said not trying to get caught in the cross fire of Inuyasha's foul mood.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said trying to be nonchalant about the situation, even though he was jumping for joy on the inside.

The carriage pulled over and Miroku and Inuyasha both stepped out and into the busy town. There were shops and food stands. Inuyasha had never been in a town like this. Sure there was a town that resided close to his clan's castle but he was never allowed to go. Royalty was never to associate themselves with commoners, at least that's what he was taught.

Inuyasha and Miroku continued to walk throughout the town.

_'Find her. Protect her.' _said a voice in the back of Inuyasha's mind.

They both came to an abrupt stop when they heard an ear piercing scream.

* * *

Kagome walked throughout the town collecting the various ingredients Lady Keade had asked of her. As she made her way down the path taking her back to the castle she decided to take the shortcut through the woods. She needed to beat the Takahashi Clan to the castle if she wanted to talk to Prince Inuyasha.

"Where you going beautiful?" said a manly voice. Kagome jumped in fright and turned around to see a group of three men slowly advancing on her.

"W-what do you want?" Kagome said trying to be brave and failing miserably.

"Ain't no need to be afraid precious, we'll take real good care of you." said another man stepping out from behind the other two men. Kagome didn't have time to take in their words. She turned and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the castle. If she could make it to the castle she would be fine, but it seemed luck was not on her side.

One of the men grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down to the ground. She screamed in pain as she kicked and flung her arms every which way.

"Be still you stupid bitch!" One screamed, he backhanded her hard across the face and she screamed again. One men kicked her in the stomach and the air was forced from her body. She could feel their filthy hands all over her as she started to slip into the blackness. She saw a flash of red and black as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku ran as fast as they could into the forest where they heard the screams coming from.

"Be still you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha heard a male voice say. He ran faster.

_'Find her. She needs you.'_ something whispered in the back of his mind

'What the hell'? Inuyasha appeared in the clearing to see three men surrounding a young girl. From what he could see she was hurt and barely conscious.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Inuyasha said to them.

"Hey we found her first! Go get your own whore!" one of them screamed.

Inuyasha charged at them and punched one of them in the face. He didn't see one of them coming behind him ready to stab him. Just when he turned around Miroku delivered a swift kick to the man's side. They turned to face the third man, but he was already gone. Inuyasha took in the sight before him. There fruits and vegetables, as well some other spices strewn across the ground. In the middle of the field there was the young girl on the ground bleeding.

"We should take her to castle they can help her there." Miroku said.

Inuyasha walked to the girl and bent down to pick her up. He gasped when he saw the bruised face of Kagome.

"Inuyasha that's her is it not? The one you wished to speak with?"

"Yeah." He was still in complete shock. The voice and now Kagome. Was the voice leading him to Kagome because she was in trouble? The more he thought about it the more his head began to hurt.

"Come on Miroku we should get going." With Miroku following behind him Inuyasha turned on his heel to head out of the forest.

* * *

_'Ugh my head is pounding.' _Kagome thought. She slowly opened her eyes only to be meet with a blinding light that intensified her headache. She groaned when she heard a loud screech that also did nothing to help her her aching head.

"Oh my god! Kagome are you okay? I was so worried when Prince Inuyasha brought you in you were bleeding!" Sango rambled and screeched some more.

"I'm okay Sango really. Did you say Prince Inuyasha brought me here?"

"Yeah he came in with you in his arms and you were passed out. He sat in here for awhile waiting for you to wake up. He might still be here if his mother hadn't dragged him away." Sango finished.

"That's so sweet." Kagome was definitely surprised to hear that. _Why would he do that?_ was her only thought when someone walked into the room...

_Prince Inuyasha?_ She thought. _This day is just full of surprises isn't it?_

When she looked upon the handsome man her breathe hitched in her throat and for a second she thought she might pass out again from lack of oxygen.

The good looking dark haired man looked at her and then at Sango.

"Would excuse us please, I'd like to speak with her." he said in a clam tone. Kagome looked at Sango trying to clam her protective best friend.

"Sango I'll be okay. Wait outside for me?" With one last apprehensive look at Inuyasha Sango took her leave. Inuyasha sat in the chair by Kagome's cot.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I, uh, I'm fine thank you." Kagome said a small blush staining her cheeks.

"Kagome I have to ask you something and it's important that you tell me truth." His tone becoming serious.

"Yes?" she said waiting for his question.

"Do you dream about me?" He asked. She gasped and the blush on her face grew 10 fold. "No wait! That came out wrong! I meant have you ever had a dream that seemed so real you thought it might be reality? I know this might sound...strange, but I've had dreams about you. A lot of them actually. Sometimes your fine, but other times..." he looked down into his lap unable to complete his last sentence. He only glanced up when he felt small hand on his larger one.

"Yes." She whispered. " When I saw you in the hallway that day I ran because I afraid. I didn't think you were real. I've been debating with myself if I was crazy or not ever since. Even in the dining room I still couldn't believe it. I'm glad I can finally talk to someone about this. Someone who understands." She said with a smile.

She jumped a little when his other hand came up to caress her bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's just a little sore, don't worry about it." She said. "I think I should go see Lord Hiroshi." Kagome said after a few minutes of silence had passed. She tried to stand and winced in pain. She felt her ribs only to realize that they had been slightly bruised.

"Here let me help you." Inuyasha helped Kagome off the small cot and to the door.

"Thank you for saving me Prince Inuyasha." Kagome said with a big smile.

"Um it was nothing really, and you can just call me Inuyasha." he said scratching the back of his head and blushing.

Kagome giggled at him and they both continued to walk down the hallway. Neither of them noticed that their hands had become interlocked during their walk to see Lord Hiroshi, or the pair of ominous eyes that watched them from the shadows.

* * *

****** REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Enter!" said a booming voice. Kagome slowly slid open the shoji doors that led to the counsel room. Sitting on his throne with his wife by his side Lord Hiroshi looked nothing short of irritated.

"Lord Hiroshi may I speak with you?" Kagome said in the calmest and most polite way she could muster.

"Where have you been girl? Lady Keade says she sent you to town hours ago!" Kagome flinched at the harsh tone in her Lord's voice. She closed her eyes bowing her head in respect. When she opened her eyes he beckoned her closer with a simple wave of his hand. She stood up and walked close to thrown before falling to her knees again.

"You have disrepected my guest by keeping them waiting with your foolish antics!"

"My lord I can-" but he cut her off to continue his tirade.

"You will be silent! You shall be punished for your tardiness and lack of consideration." Lord Hiroshi raised his hand to strike her but was stopped when another presence entered the small room.

"Lord Hiroshi I can attest to your servants whereabouts this afternoon." Inuyasha said as he stepped in the room. Kagome and him had walked down to the counsel room together. She thanked him and entered the room alone. As Inuyasha turned to walk away and find his mother and Miroku, something in his gut told him to stay. He could hear the yelling and took a peak inside only to see Kagome about to be hit by the Lord.

"Prince Inuyasha would you care to explain then." Lord Hiroshi said trying to keep the anger from his voice and failing.

"My cousin Miroku and I were taking a stroll through town when we heard a scream. When we followed the noise into the forest I found Kagome here being attacked by a group of drunken bandits, and let's just say they weren't after her groceries." Inuyasha finished in a grave tone.

"Is this true Kagome? Were you attacked this afternoon?" Lady Ayako said gently, she sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes my lady. On my way back to the castle I decided to take the shortcut through the forest. I don't remember much after I was attacked but when I awoke I was here. I came to apologize." Kagome finished bowing so low her forehead was almost touching the floor.

"Well all is forgiven and we are glad that you are safe. Aren't we my husband?" Lord Hiroshi only grunted in repsonse. " And we would like to thank you as well Prince Inuyasha for saving Kagome today." Lady Ayako said.

"Ah, it was nothing." He said awkwardly scratching his head, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"You both may be excused." with that the two young adults took their leave.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to be there. She was sure once she entered the room he would leave to find his family.

"It was nothing really. I couldn't let you get punished for being attacked. It wouldn't have been right." He looked over at the girl next to him to see her smiling gratefully at him. Somehow that smile had turned his insides to goo...and he liked it.

"Well thank you, for everything that you have done for me today." She said with a slight bow.

"Keh whatever, and you don't have to be so formal with me. I hate it when people act like that." he said in a gruff tone.

"Well you are a prince are you not? Shouldn't it be expected that those below you show you respect?" Kagome said confused by his sudden attitude.

"Yeah well I don't have the same views as most royalty."

"I see." An uncomfortable silence streched between the two, before Kagome decided to break it.

"Shouldn't you find your family Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha turned around to look for them when a young man walked up to them.

"Excuse me Prince Inuyasha?" the man stated.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, I was told to inform you that your cousin and mother have left the castle. You are to stay here tonight." with that the man left just as abruptly as he'd came.

"What the hell! How could they just leave me in some random castle! I swear when I get back home..." Inuyasha continued to rant and ramble all the way to the servants' quarter unconsciously following Kagome.

"Um Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome asked snapping Inuyasha out of his mental checklist of the things he was going to yell about when he got home.

"I don't know, where am I supposed to be going?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm going to get ready for bed." Kagome asked him. She turned around to walk into the room when she felt a hand close around her wrist.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep?" the exhaustion from today was starting to catch up with him and sleeping in the hallway was not sounding too appealing.

"Well dinner has already been served, so the royal family has probably already retired to their rooms. Like I said I was going to bed but you can't sleep in here...these rooms are where the servants sleep." Kagome said. Saying this to him sent a sharp tinge of guilt to her heart. He had saved her life and saved her from a nasty beating from Lord Hiroshi. She thought about it a little more and decided she had to do something to show her gratitude.

Kagome sighed and turned to see him pouting. His bottom lip jutting out in the cutest way.

"Please..." he said while sticking his bottom lip out a little more.

"Fine! Just don't tell anyone I could get in big trouble for this." Kagome looked to her left, then to her right...when she assumed there was no one watching she pushed Inuyasha into the room and shut the door. Too bad she missed the shadowy figure who had heard and seen the entire conversation.

* * *

"Dammit! What the hell does he think he's doing?" Yelled the young woman.

"It seems the young prince is infatuated with that pitiful servant girl. it's disgusting if you ask me." Said a distinctly male voice. His tone full of malice and evil.

"Well no one did!" the woman snapped in a cold monotone voice. "I'll nip this in the bud quick. Prince Inuyasha is mine, father already said he talked to Lady Izayoi if all goes well we will soon be wed. I will have to make it known to the girl she is to stay away from him." Her voice taking a cruel tone.

"Hmph, no need to tell me. I don't care about the prince but the girl is mine." The male voice said, his diction threatening.

"Whatever. I only care about Inuyasha. Now go do what I pay you to do." The woman snapped.

"As you wish." and with that last sarcastic remark the male was gone.

If all went according to plan then Kagome would be out of the picture and Inuyasha would be hers. Her pretty face twisted into an evil smirk as she walked into her bedroom to dream about a certain midnight haired man.

* * *

"Sango are you in here?" Kagome called out walking into the room.

"Kagome! Are you okay? I heard about...Lord...Hiroshi." Her eyes widening upon seeing Kagome's guest. "Kagome what is he doing here? If someone catches you we'll all be in trouble." Sango implored.

"I know which is why you need to keep it down. His family left him and he's stuck here for the night. He saved me twice today and I believe I owe him." Kagome said.

"twice?" Sango questioned.

"When I went to see Lord Hiroshi let's just say he wasn't in an understanding mood, but Inuyasha was able to convince him there was no need to punish me." Kagome explained.

"Well I'd like to thank you for saving her Inuyasha, she's my best friend so I guess I'll allow you to stay here tonight." Sango walked to the closet to set out the futons for them.

"Um, your welcome?" Inuyasha said awkwardly. Kagome gave him a sleeping yukata to change into. The serving quarters were small and the bathroom was all the way down the other end of the hall. Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome decided to it would be a lot easier to turn around and change...as long as Inuyasha promised not to peak.

"Keh like I'd want to look anyway." he scoffed. It was a good thing he had his back turned to them or they surely would have seen the blush he began to sport as soon as he heard the rustling of their clothes.

"Okay you can turn around now." Inuyasha already changed, turned to see both girls climbing into their futons. They fell asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." he heard Kagome whisper as he pulled the covers over his body.

"G'night Kagome" as Inuyasha let sleep over take him he couldn't help the small the smile he allowed to come over his face. For the first time in a long time Inuyasha and Kagome's dream were not filled with blood and death, but peace and happiness.

* * *

As the sun rose higher into the sky more light poured through the lightly drawn curtains in the small room. A groan was heard as a young woman roused from her deep sleep. Kagome yawned and streched as she wiped the remainder of sleep from her eyes. She turned her head at the sound of more movement only to see Inuyasha slowly blinking the sleep from his violet eyes.

"Mornin'." Inuyasha half said, half yawned.

"Good morning Inuyasha. How did you sleep?" Kagome asked politely.

"Actually pretty good. Usually I have a nightmare and I'm up by dawn."

"Yeah me too. It was nice to finally get a full nights sleep. What are you planning to do today?"

"Um I don't really know, I have to wait for my mother and Miroku to came back for me I guess."

"Oh right, well breakfast should be served soon...just go to the main dining hall the royal family should be eating there. Oh! and make sure you're careful when you leave." Kagome said as she folded the sheets and futon she slept on.

Inuyasha stood up and started to fold his bedding as well. He turned his head when he felt like someone was staring at him, only to see Kagome doing just that.

"What?" he said some what impatiently.

"I, uh, I didn't think...um" she blushed hotly at being caught.

"What you didn't think I knew how to fold? Just cause I'm a prince doesn't mean I like being waited on hand and foot. I can provide for myself if need be." he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She said sincerely.

"Keh, whatever."

"You know that seems to be your answer for everything." Kagome said smiling.

"K-" he started but then cut himself off, determined not to prove her right.

Kagome giggled slightly. " Your clothes are over there. I'm going to the bathroom, I have to work soon." Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pale pink yukata with darker pink butterflies on the bottom and the end of the sleeves.

"Have a good day Inuyasha." Kagome turned and walked out the door with that beautiful smile still plastered on her face.

Inuyasha could only stare at where Kagome used to be. He jumped twenty feet in the air when someone cleared their throat to get his attention. When looked over his shoulder the Sango girl was giving him a wry look.

"Um, can I help you?" Inuyasha said uncertainly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're taking about." he scoffed.

"Like hell you don't! Look I don't know what's going on between you and Kagome but if anything happens to her, it'll be on your head." With that Sango left to preform her duties for that day.

When the door shut Inuyasha let out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding.

_'Those two girls are gonna be the death of me.' _Inuyasha mentally sighed and rubbed his temples.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hall in a daze not really paying attention to anything. He was snapped back to reality when crashed into another warm body.

"Omph!" said the distinctly female voice.

"Oh excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." Inuyasha said. He looked down at the person he'd nearly run over only to find it was the princess of the castle.

"Princess Kikyou?"

"Prince Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" the young princess asked.

"My mother and cousin left me stranded here last night. Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Inuyasha held out his hand to help the girl to her feet, realizing she had still been on the ground this whole time.

She dusted off her royal robes as she stood fully on her feet. "Oh I'm quite alright, were you heading to breakfast?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Would you like to walk together?"

"Um, sure why not?" With that the two young people made their way to the dining hall. Kikyou slid her arm through Inuyasha's as she guided him down the hallway. But Inuyasha failed to see the mysterious glint in the princess' eyes, or the smirk she sent over her shoulder to the person Inuyasha had failed to notice in the hall.

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall towards the dining hall, maybe she would be able to see Inuyasha. She shook her head and sighed. She wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't physically attracted to the young prince, he was very handsome. But what she didn't understand were the butterflies in her stomach when they were close to each other. The warm sensation that spread over her body when they accidentally touched. Or the way her heart would pound when he smiled or made his infamous 'Keh'.

Kagome stopped when she heard a sudden thud. She peered around the corner to see Inuyasha bending down to help someone to their feet. Only when the person was standing did Kagome recognize her.

'_Princess Kikyou? What is she doing in the halls? She should be eating with her family by now.'_ Kagome thought.

She couldn't make out the words they were exchanging, but felt a strange pang in her heart when the princess smiled brightly at Inuyasha and took his arm.

_'What was that?' _Kagome thought as she put a hand on her chest. Kagome jumped a mile when she saw Princess Kikyou turn to smirk at her, her expression was territorial...almost possessive? Kagome wanted to tell herself that she had been imagining it, but she couldn't stop the uneasy feeling swelling within her.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" yelled the small child. The young girl ran throughout her village. Bandits had attacked her home and while running for her life she was separated from her family. The child ran in the direction of her hut, only stopping to hide behind other huts or in bushes to stay out of the bandits' sight._

_The young girl made it back to her hut. When the small house seemed untouched she had high hopes that her family had come back to hide. She silently prayed that the bandits had looked over their house, but the young girl wasn't that lucky. As soon as she walked in the coppery scent of blood assaulted her nose. The red liquid stained the ground and the walls. Objects in the hut were strewn across the floor._

_The small girl walked the throughout the house searching for any sign of life. "Mommy? Daddy? Souta?" When the child finally slid the shoji door to her parents room open, her world collapsed. There in the middle of the room tied up were what was left of her parents and little brother. She walked to the mangled bodies of her loved ones and dropped to her knees. The tears slid down her young face, washing the blood from her families' faces._

_"__Was this your family little girl?" said a mysterious voice. The young girl shot to her feet and took a step back, trying to distance herself from the intruder._

___"Who are you? Did you do this them?" she asked in a small voice._

___"What if I did? Would you like to join them?" he said stepping closer to the girl. She continued to move back until her back touched the wall. Tears welled up in her brown eyes. She saw the man's katana glint in the moonlight. She could only make out his crimson eyes in the darkness of the room._

___"Please, don't do this." she pleaded._

___"Are you afraid?" he came even closer. She could feel the cool metal of his katana against the smooth flesh of her neck. He leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ear. His rancid breath burning her skin."What's your name little girl?"_

___She shut her eyes and gulped loudly. When the blade pressed harder into her neck she whimpered. _

___"I asked you a question. I will not asked again." said the man, he voice so evil it sent a chill down her spine._

___"K-Kagome" the little girl squeaked out. The man chuckled and leaned back enough so they were nose to nose, the blade still firmly pressed on her neck._

___"I am Naraku. You are a very pretty girl Kagome." Naraku slid his other hand down her arm and back up until he was cupping her face."One day I will come back for you, and you'll be mine."_

___"Please just let me go." Kagome was on the verge of tears. His touch made her skin crawl and his words made her want to vomit._

_Naraku chuckled again, his hand wondering around her back toying with the obi that kept her yukata closed. He chuckled again when a river of fresh tears fell down her face._

_"Don't forget little Kagome you are mine now." He removed the blade from her neck and began to walk back towards the door. "No one else can have you, or there'll be hell to pay. For everyone." With one last evil smirk he walked out the room. Only when Kagome heard the front shoji door close did she slide to the floor and being to sob._

* * *

Kagome bolted upright in her futon. She wiped her sweaty brow and took a deep breath. She hadn't had nightmares of that night in years. 8 years ago that monster slew her family. Her village had been left in shambles, and with hardly anyone alive she had no choice but to leave. She wondered the forest until she stumbled upon another village where she met Sango.

Kagome looked over to her right to see that Sango had already awoken and left for the morning. Kagome washed herself and dressed in a simple light green yukata. While she made her way to kitchen she felt kind of lonely. Inuyasha had left sometime yesterday evening to return to his own castle. His family hadn't even stayed for dinner. Throughout the day they would see each other and chat a little. They were careful to keep watch of their surroundings. She smiled as she remembered their talk in the secret gardens that afternoon.

_*Start Flashback*_

_Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the hall. Inuyasha had ran into Kagome after lunch and decided to walk around with her._

_"So how has your day been?" Kagome asked Inuyasha_

_"Um good, boring. Yours?" Inuyasha asked back._

_"Same. Hey Inuyasha I wanna show you something." Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him into another hallway. They both chose to ignore the warmth that spread through their bodies at the simple contact._

_"Okay you ready?" Kagome asked excitedly, letting go of his hand._

_"Keh let's just go already." he said crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome opened the door and they entered what seemed to be a garden. There were colorful flowers and plants everywhere. It was simply beautiful._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Inuyasha asked while examining the plants._

_"Well I like to come here and think sometimes. When I first got here I was wondering around the castle and got lost. When I found this place there weren't very many flowers and so I began to tend to them and plant new ones." Kagome said._

_"You did a really good job." Inuyasha said with a small smile. He was surprised when Kagome grabbed his hand again and began pulling him in a new direction._

_"This isn't the only thing I wanted to show you." She pulled him along until they came to a row of small blue flowers. Kagome bend down to gingerly pick some from the ground. When she had a small bouquet of them Kagome held them out to him. He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and awe._

_"What are these?" Inuyasha said taking the flowers out her hand._

_"They're Blue Periwinkles, they represent new friendship." she said with a small blush "After the whole thing with the strange dreams and you saving me, I was hoping we could be friends." She looked at her feet sheepishly._

_"Sure, that sounds nice." and that was the first time she ever saw him genuinely smile._

_*End Flashback*_

Kagome let her thoughts wonder on the dark haired man a little longer, but was snapped out her daydream when a familiar unwelcoming chill ran up her spine. She spun around only to meet deep crimson eyes.

"Did you miss me my little Kagome?" said the evil voice that haunted her nightmares. Her breath caught, her heart stopped, and her world came crashing down around her.

_'N-Naraku"_

* * *

"How could you guys leave me in a strange castle by myself?" Inuyasha yelled as he rode in the carriage with his mother and cousin.

"Well you were taking so long, you couldn't have expected us to wait." Lady Izyaoi explained.

"Then why didn't you stay with me? Or at the very least Miroku could have stayed." Inuyasha continued to grumble.

"I'm sorry. you're right I should have had Miroku stay, but at least I gave you time to be with Princess Kikyou ne?" Lady Izyaoi said with a sly smile

"Mother..." Inuyasha whined out.

"Don't worry man once your married off she won't be able to bother you anymore." said Miroku.

"What? I am NOT marrying Princess Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And why not? She's beautiful and very kind. Her family is welcoming and she has a good head on her shoulders, there's nothing wrong with her." said the lady of the Takahashi clan.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with her, I just don't like her like that." Inuyasha said with a small blush.

"Oh yeah well thats not Lady Ayako informed me. In fact she said you two were quite cozy during breakfast."

"It's called being friendly mother." Inuyasha said already annoyed with this conversation.

"Well if you ask me I think Inuyasha has already found someone he wishes to give his heart to." Miroku said, a smirk evident in his tone.

"Do not!" came Inuyasha's childish reply.

"Who could you possibly like? The only castle we've been to recently is the Aomori's?" Izyaoi questioned.

"Well you see-"

"Shut it lech!" Inuyasha said with a glare effectively shutting up his nosy cousin. Inuyasha spent the rest of the ride looking out the window, daydreaming and thinking about a certain raven haired servant. And before he knew he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"W-What are you doing here?" Kagome said nervously.

"I'm glad to see you remember me Kagome." he said grinning. "Did you think I forgot about you? How could I?" another evil chuckle escaping him. " I told you...you're mine."

"No, no I was a little girl, you aren't real. I'm dreaming again." she said to herself putting her hands on the side of her head.

"You thought you could escape me by hiding among royalty? Or being their servant I see." Naraku took another step forward, forcing Kagome to take an involuntary step back. What was she going to do? The hallway was deserted and Inuyasha went home. Who was going to save her now?

Before she knew her back was up against the wall, there was no where left to run. He was closing in on her and suddenly she became the same little girl who was terrified, powerless, and unable to save herself.

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek and she flinched away. He grabbed her face so she could look in his eyes.

"I've been watching you my little Kagome. I've seen you with that Prince Inuyasha and I'm not pleased." Naraku spit out his name like it was poison on his tongue. " Do you let him touch you Kagome?" His other came up to caress her thigh, she whimpered and shut her eyes.

"Are you his play thing Kagome? Do you let him fuck you? Are you his whore? Huh? Answer me!" he back handed her, and she fell to the ground, blood dripping from her busted lip. The tears she tried hard to restrain raining down her face.

"Now look at what you made me do. I've messed up your pretty face." Naraku leaned down gingerly wiped the blood from her lip. Kagome only cried more. "If you continue to pursue whatever it is that you and that prince have been doing, I'll kill him...do you understand?" She simply whimpered and nodded.

"Good girl. I'll be back again Kagome and if you care for that prince in any type of way you'll stay away from him. I wouldn't want to have to kill him...or you for that matter." with Naraku walked away, seemingly vanishing into the shadows. Kagome curled into a ball on the floor and began to sob.

* * *

_Inuyasha found himself in the middle of a village. He could tell it was small and poor. There were people running and screaming for their lives. What looked like bandits chased them and murdered them in cold blood. The bandits pillaged homes and small shops. Inuyasha turned at the sound of a little girl screaming._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" she yelled. She was a cute little girl with pale skin and dark hair. The girl hid in a bush, waiting for the bandits to pass. Only when she poked her head around the bush did Inuyasha recognized her._

_"Kagome?" he stood there confused. She couldn't have been more then 9 years old. He followed her until she stopped at a small hut near the back of the village. She walked in and once again called out for her family._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Souta?" She walked throughout the house and eventually stopped to enter another room. The sight almost made him sick. In the middle of the room bound and gagged, bloody and mangled could only be the bodies of Kagome's family. There was the body of a grown man and woman, but the sight that really made his stomach churn was the body of a little boy. He couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old._

_While Kagome mourned her family Inuyasha turned at the sound of somone else entering the room. When he turned around to see the intruder he was met with piercing red eyes, and everything faded to black._

**{~*~}**

_When Inuyasha woke up again he was back at Aomori castle. Confused he walked and wondered through the grounds until he came to a familiar hallway. He continued down the hallway till he found a familiar looking door and opened it. Just as he was suspecting he found the secret garden Kagome had shown him._

_He wondered through the flowers careful not to step on them. He continued down the path when he heard the yelling of two voices._

_"No! this is too dangerous, I won't let you be hurt because of me!" yelled a female. Her face was obscured by the shadow of the person in front of her._

_"I won't! I'm never letting you fall into Naraku's hands again. I'll protect you!" the male voice yelled back_

_'Naraku? Who is that?' Inuyasha wondered. _

_"You can't protect me all the time. I don't expect you too, it's just that I...I love you so much. I couldn't bare to see you hurt." The girl turned away from the boy._

_"I-I love you too, and that's why I want to protect you. You're important to me. You're my something to protect." _

_Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Where had he heard that before? It sounded so familiar but he just couldn't place it. Then the door to the secret garden burst open and guards came flooding in. The couple in the middle were torn from each other's arms and carried away._

_"Inuyasha!"_

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha woke up with a start. He placed his hand over heart trying to clam his frazzled nerves.

"Are you alright man?" he looked up to see a worried Miroku staring down at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Nothing we're home. You fell asleep and then you started mumbling in your sleep." Miroku said giving him the 'what that fuck is wrong with you' kind of look.

"What did I say?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Something about Naraku and something to protect." he said with a nonchalant shrug. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his heart began to speed up again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No. I have to go back. I have to get back to Aomori castle and talk to her!" Inuyasha jumped out of the carriage looking around quickly. He knew he needed to do something just not knowing how to get it done.

"Inuyasha clam down! We just came from the castle why would you need to go back?"

"Because she's in danger and I have to protect her! I can't explain it!" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Who do you have to protect?" Miroku asked

"Kagome!"

"The servant girl? Why don't we go inside and you can explain everything to me okay?" Miroku said slowly.

"Keh, don't talk to me like I'm some type of psycho." Inuyasha stalking into the castle.

"Well if you want we could go back to the castle tomorrow."

"Yeah okay." Inuyasha said. As Miroku continued into the castle Inuyasha stayed to watch the sunset. Silently he prayed that Kagome would still be alright tomorrow.

* * *

****** REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Oranges, pinks, and yellows blended together as the sun crested over the horizon. A dark haired man stood on his balcony watching as night gave way to day. He shivered a little as the morning chill hit his bare chest. The young man turned away from the beautiful scene and began dressing.

Inuyasha walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. He would eat breakfast and then be on his was to Aomori castle, but first he had to talk to old man Totosai. Miroku was supposed to come with him, though it didn't seem like he was awake yet. Inuyasha had no quells about leaving his perverted cousin behind.

"Oi Totosai you in here?" Inuyasha called walking throughout the big kitchen.

"how rude! young people these days have no respect." The old man had huge eyes and gray hair. His kimono was old and worn with green and black stripes. The man looked ancient.

"Keh, is breakfast ready?" Inuyasha walked up to Totosai, looking over his shoulder as he cooked.

"Almost. What are you doin' in here anyway? It's still pretty early if you ask me." he said stepping away from the pot he had been hovering over.

"I came to ask you some questions." Inuyasha said sitting next to the old man at a western style table.

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Well, I uh, want to know about my old man." Inuyasha nervously. Inuyasha's father had died the night he was born. He didn't even know what the man looked like. Inuyasha figured he could ask his mother but talking about his father did nothing but upset her.

"Your father was strong." Totosai began. "He always treated others fair and he loved your mother with everything in him. He was a good man."

"My father protected this kingdom right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course! Your father believed no one knew the true meaning of life until they found something so precious, they were willing to protect it with their life. I believe he once said that your mother was his 'something to protect' when they first started courting." Totosai finished.

At that Inuyasha's snapped his head up and looked at the man he considered a grandfather with frantic eyes.

"Something to protect?" he repeated.

"Yup that's what he said." Totosai replied.

"Totosai...how did he die?"

"How did who die?" he asked confused

"You geezer! My father!" Inuyasha said exasperated.

"Oh..." Totosai's voice took a grave tone. "He died protecting you and Lady Izyaoi. You know your mother was not born into royalty. When Lord Inutaisho began courting her many people turned against him. They Said by being with your mother he was tainting the pure blood of the Takahashi Clan, but he never cared. When the village found out Lady Izyaoi was pregnant with you things became increasingly worse. The main house was attacked the night you were born. Many people fled including you and Izyaoi-sama. Your father stayed to fight. He didn't make it."

Inuyasha was too stunned to say anything. His father died because his mother wasn't born into royalty. He was also astounded to the fact that she never told him. Inuyasha had asked his mother on quite a few occasions how his father died, but she was always quick to evade the question or change the subject. Suddenly he sniffed and turned his head towards the stove.

"Totosai your food is burning!"

"What food?" the man had the memory capacity of a newborn baby.

"Breakfast!"

"I never cooked any breakfast?" the old man said getting more and more confused.

"You old fart! Look the food is burning!" Inuyasha said pointing to the burning pot.

"Oh no my breakfast is burning!" Inuyasha gave a weary sigh and headed out of the kitchen. He had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Kagome you would tell something was going on with you right?" Sango asked her best friend.

"Of course." Kagome knew that was a lie. Since Naraku reappeared she was looking over shoulder every few seconds. She hesitated going around the castle by herself thinking he could pop out of the shadows at anytime.

Sango gave her friend a look saying 'I know your lying, now spill' but of course Kagome continued to deny the obvious.

"So," Sango began " what's going on between you and Prince Inuyasha?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Kagome sputtered out.

"Of course you don't. Don't think I can't see the way you guys look at each other."

"Hey let's not get started on you and Prince Miroku. I'm not blind either my friend."

"As if! He's nothing but a lecher. That guy will flirt with anything with boobs!" Sango exclaimed. "And don't even think about changing the subject! Prince Inuyasha has been coming to the castle more frequently lately..."

"That's because he's here for Princess Kikyou. Haven't you heard the rumors...they're supposed to be getting married." a sudden pain shot through Kagome. She stopped and placed a hand over her heart. Why did that hurt so much?

"Yes but I've also heard rumors that the relationship is completely one sided." Sango stated.

"On whose part?" Kagome said skeptically. She waved to dismiss Sango as another excuse came flowing out her mouth.

"Even if Inuyasha didn't think of me in that way, what could I do for him? I'm nothing but a poor servant." She gave a deep sigh and hung her head low. They lived in completely different worlds. It was easy to get caught up the small talks and harmless touches but when it came down to it they couldn't be together.

Society wouldn't allow it.

As Kagome walked silently beside Sango her head began to throb. Rubbing her temples she tried to ease the pressure between her eyes. She groaned and shut her eyes against the pain.

'_What's happening!'_ she thought franticly. Crimson eyes flashed in her mind flowed by a deep violet color. She saw blood and once again the eyes flashed in her mind. Just when the pain was becoming too much she heard Sango's voice calling out to her.

"Kagome! What happened?" When the raven haired girl opened her eyes she was no longer standing, but lying in Sango's lap. She sat up a little too quickly and was overcome by dizziness.

"I don't know. Sango...something's wrong."

"Obviously. You just fainted into my arms."

"No it's something else. There's something...off? Is anything going on in the castle today?"

"I haven't heard anything. Kagome please tell me what's going on. You're scaring me." Sango didn't scare easily. She knew if she was feeling worried then something was truly wrong.

"It's Naraku. He's back." Kagome then explained the reoccurring nightmare's and his visit the previous night.

"Kagome why didn't you say something sooner! We need to tell Lord Hiroshi he'll handle it."

"No! that's exactly what I don't want. Naraku's too smart for that. I know he'll come after me anyway. I don't wanna be responsible for anyone else's life." she looked into Sango's eyes silently pleading.

"Kagome, that's not a good idea...to handle Naraku on your own."

"Please you just have to trust me."

"I do!"

"Then _please_ don't say anything!"

"Fine." Sango sighed and they continued to walk down the hallway towards the servants quarters. Soon they would have to go to the kitchen to hep prepare for dinner.

'_And a quick nap doesn't sound so bad right about now.'_ Sango thought tiredly.

* * *

"Miroku hurry your slow ass up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Patience is a virtue Inuyasha." Miroku calmly walked over to the carriage that would take them back to Aomori castle.

"Patience my ass! I told you to be ready an hour ago! What were you doing?" Inuyasha turned to his cousin, but when he saw the mischievous glint in his eyes...he dropped the subject.

"Dirty lecher." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Miroku wailed.

"Good!"

**{~*~}**

"Prince Inuyasha, Prince Miroku to what do we owe this pleasure?" said Lady Ayako walking the boys into the castle.

"Actually Prince Inuyasha and I would like to speak to one of your servants." Miroku stated as they headed to the dining hall to lounge with the family.

"Oh is that so? I hope it's nothing negative."

"No not all. I just need to talk to her. it's of the upmost importance." Inuyasha interjected.

"Who is it that you wish to speak to so badly?" the lady inquired.

"Kagome."

"Very well then. I'll summon her at once." lady Ayako walked back out of the dining hall leaving Inuyasha and Miroku there with Lord Hiroshi and Princess Kikyou.

"Oh Prince Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Princess Kikyou asked him.

"I just came to speak with someone." Inuyasha couldn't explain the odd feeling he got when he was around this girl. She seemed nice enough so what was the problem?

"Who would that be?" Kikyou's voice noticeably dropped the cheerful tone she had earlier. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her muscles tensed.

When Inuyasha went to reply the door opened and Lady Ayako walked in with Kagome standing behind her. Kagome perked up instantly when she saw Inuyasha in the middle of the room.

This went noticed by Princess Kikyou.

"Inuyasha I have the brought the girl." Lady Ayako took her seat next to her husband and quickly dismissed them.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku left the dining hall at once.

'L_ooks like Naraku didn't do what I told him too. I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself.' _Kikyou thought.

* * *

"Kagome have you seen my..." Sango trailed off when she saw the visiters enter the room.

"Hi Sango I need you to do me a gigantic favor." Kagome pleaded.

Sango folded her arms over her chest, "That depends...what's the favor?"

"I need you keep Miroku company for a little while."

"What? No way!"

"Aw Sango why not?"

"Because I'm not gonna get my ass rubbed every few seconds because you wanna go have facetime with Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed hotly and avoided the other's gaze. "Sango it's not like that and you know it." Kagome said.

Sango's delicate brow rose as she stared down at her friend "Do I?" and so the challenge began. The first one to blink had to take the lecher.

"Hey Miroku how does feel to be the prize of a staring contest?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Shut up." Miroku said with an eye roll. The two boys stared intently at the unblinking girls in the middle of the room. Just when Inuyasha thought Kagome was gonna crack Sango yelled at stared to furiously blink and rub her eyes.

"Dammit!" she yelled.

"Ha! Let's go Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his hand and they were gone.

"Come on Sango I'm not that bad." Miroku said stepping closer to said girl.

"Keep your distance and we'll see about that." Sango said in a no nonsense tone.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a small chuckle.

_'This girl is gonna kill me.'_ Miroku thought.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't stop running through the halls till they made it to the secret gardens. They wondered through the shrubbery until Kagome stopped at a small bench. For a while the pair sat in silence, just enjoying being the other's presence.

"Inuyasha." "Kagome." they started at the same time. They laughed and Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to go first.

"Inuyasha." she said with a sigh, Inuyasha took this as a bad sign. " I've never grown close anyone as fast as I have with you/" She looked at him and he couldn't really decipher all the emotions swimming in her brown eyes.

"I've really enjoyed all the time that we've spent together, but this is dangerous." she looked down and began playing with her hands, "I don't think I should see you anymore." her voice trembled with emotion.

Dumbfounded is not the word Inuyasha would use to describe how he was feeling right now. He felt as though someone had punched a hole right through his stomach, he felt empty. Was Kagome breaking up with him? He blushed at his own thought. They weren't even together in the first place. After he swallowed the lump in his throat he found the courage to speak.

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

She stood up and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore." Tears swimming in her eyes she tried hard to restrain them, but when she saw the pain in his eyes the task became harder to complete.

"Where is this coming from?" This wasn't supposed to be happening. He came here to protect her but she didn't want anything to do with him. Was it something he did? Something he said?

"Like I said...us being together is dangerous for the both of us."

"And what if I told you I didn't care." Kagome gasped and turned to face him. The raw emotion in his eyes was almost too much for her to bear.

"Inuyasha-" she was cut off when Inuyasha pulled into his arms.

"Kagome I don't know what's wrong with you right now but I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha said to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned.

"Because I have to protect you." Kagome gulped and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"From what?" Inuyasha sighed and took a deep breath.

"I had a dream the other day. You were a little girl and you were running around a village being raided by bandits." Kagome gasped softly, "You ran into a hut and there were bodies inside...two adults and a kid." Kagome began to feel the tears sting her eyes. "A man came in and you looked terrified. I saw him put a katana to your throat." Kagome couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her mouth. "All I could see where his red eyes, who is he Kagome?"

"No!" Kagome pulled herself free from his embrace. " I don't want to see you get hurt! Please I'm so sorry. Just leave me alone!"

Kagome ran from the garden leaving Inuyasha standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two long, torturous weeks since Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived back at the castle. For the better part of the last fourteen days Kagome had been doing her best to avoid Inuyasha. The castle was huge so how could keeping out of one person's way be so hard? Well it turned out to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Kagome you can't keep running away from Inuyasha. It's obvious they're not leaving anytime soon." Sango suggested to her friend. The two girls were taking a break out in the castle orchard. Kagome always felt more relaxed around nature.

"Yeah well they can't stay here forever either." Kagome huffed. Didn't she realize that this was killing her. Being away from Inuyasha like this was one of the hardest things she'd ever done in her life. They were just becoming close and already they were being pulled apart. Another heavy sigh escaped the young girl.

"Why are you doing this anyway? I know you don't really want to and you're not looking too good either." Sango eyed her friend. Since Kagome and Inuyasha took off that day she had been looking more and more pale. Her hair was losing it's luster and the bags under eyes screamed that she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Thanks a lot." Kagome replied sarcastically. "I just want to keep him safe. He says he can protect me but I'm not willing to take that chance." Kagome looked into the Sakura tree her and Sango were sitting under. Things should be so much different. Naraku should have never shown back up, he never should have killed her family all those years ago, and Inuyasha shouldn't have to marry Princess Kikyou.

Kagome tried to suppress it but she couldn't help the pang of hurt and jealousy that shot through her heart.

_'I like him.' _Kagome admitted to herself, '_I like Inuyasha more than I should.'_

And that's why she needed to stay away. Even if he didn't like her in same way, her feelings were dangerous.

Her crush on Inuyasha could get the both of them killed.

* * *

"Dammit Miroku I just don't understand!" Inuyasha paced back and forth in the guest room Miroku and him had been sharing the last two weeks. Inuyasha had made up some lie about some business needed to be taken care of in this part of the country. The Lord and Lady of Aomori had let them stay at the castle indefinitely or at least until their 'work' was done.

"Okay first go over every detail, from start to finish." Miroku said calmly. Since the day Inuyasha came back from his talk with Kagome he had been an absolue mess. He couldn't concentrate and was always fidgety. He constantly tried to track Kagome down in order to talk to her, but to no avail. The girl was stealthier than a trained criminal.

"Well we went to the gardens and everything was fine. Then she told me that she didn't want to see me anymore." Inuyasha's head drooped low and he looked more like a dejected puppy than a powerful prince. "She said that being together was dangerous but I told her I didn't care. I started to tell her about a dream I had and then she freaked out and ran off. I haven't caught up to her since."

"What dream did you have?" Miroku inquired.

"I saw Kagome as little girl in her home village, bandits had attacked and when she ran back to her hut she found her family dead. Then there was this guy with crimson eyes. I think his name is Naraku...I know he has something to do with why she doesn't want to see me." Inuyasha fell on giant bed in a disgruntled heap.

"Clearly she's trying to keep you from something, whether it's her or this Naraku person. Talking to her would be best."

"That's the problem dumbass! She doesn't want to talk to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll see what I can do." without another word Miroku left the room. Inuyasha was once again alone.

_'You know I'm really getting tired of that.' _Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall swiftly towards Princess Kikyou's bedroom. After another successful morning of avoiding Inuyasha she was told that the young princess had wanted to see her.

_'I wonder what she could possibly want...'_ Kagome walked up the bedroom door and shyly knocked.

"Come in!" Came the muffled reply. When Kagome stepped in she immediately took the sight of the grand bedroom. The walls were a light lavender color. Princess Kikyou's giant bed was covered in silk Lilac and white sheets, a simple flower pattern adorning the covers.

"Do you like my room?" Kagome whipped her head around to suddenly see the princess behind her. She turned to face the princess and bowed deeply.

"Yes, it's beautiful Princess Kikyou."

"Well I'm sure your wondering why I summoned you here are you not?" Kikyou's voice was devoid of emotion. It wasn't unpleasant, just a little unnerving.

"Um, yes that would be nice." Kagome replied still bowing.

"I'm sure you've heard of my engagement to the Prince of the Takahashi Clan."

Kagome gulped loudly "Um, I tend to stray away from the castle gossip my princess. My job is to serve the royal family." Kagome said hoping she'd successfully dodged the question.

But her relief was short lived.

"I don't believe that is what I asked you, Kagome." Princess Kikyou's voice went from monotone to sharp in one swift instant.

"Uh...no I haven't heard about the engagement." Kagome said quietly.

"Well let me tell you a little bit about it." Kikyou pulled on Kagome's hair so that they were eye level. Kagome's eyes widened and burned from her trying to keep her tears of pain at bay.

"Inuyasha and I _are_ going to get married and no one, I repeat _no one_ will get in the way of that. Especially not some servant girl. I'm only giving you one warning, stay away from Inuyasha or I'll have your head on a platter." Kikyou opened her bedroom door and unceremoniously dropped Kagome to the floor, who flinched when Kikyou slammed her door shut.

Kagome quickly came to her senses and ran. Tears blurred her vision and it became increasingly harder to see, so she ran to the place she knew like that back of her hand...the secret garden.

* * *

"Sango?" Miroku slowly opened the door to the room that he knew Kagome and Sango shared.

"Who is it?" Sango came to the door wearing a dark and light purple striped yukata with a green apron over the top. She was certainly shocked to see Miroku standing at her door.

"Miroku what are you doing here?" she said opening her door wider to let him in.

"I have a plan to help Inuyasha and Kagome get out of their little funk." Miroku plopped down on the futon he had a feeling Sango had just been occupying.

"Oh yeah? What's your plan?" Sango took a seat on the floor next Miroku, giving him a strange look.

"The plan is to get those two in the same area, a closed one where they can't leave...then they'll have no other choice but to speak!" Miroku finished enthusiastically. He was clearly excited about his plan.

"I don't know Miroku...I talked to Kagome earlier and she was pretty adamant about her decision to not see Inuyasha anymore."

"But you and I can see the obvious feelings they hold for each other. It would be a shame to let such a love go to waste." Miroku countered.

"I understand but Kagome has her reasons. Plus they can't be together anyway...it's not allowed. It would be foolish the rules of society like that."

"We are here together, royalty and non royalty. I don't see anyone in here trying to keep us apart." he said quietly.

"Well this is different!" Sango turned her head in a futile attempt to hide her blush. Miroku grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him.

"Are you saying you wouldn't be with me because of lineage my dear Sango."

"I, uh, well..." Suddenly the room was too hot and too small. Sango needed to get out of there. She needed fresh air. Just when she was going to finish her intelligent response she felt a slight pressure on her backside.

_SLAP!_

"Fucking Hentai!" she screamed and stomped out of the room.

"Wait! You never said if you were going to help me!" Miroku chased after her but she was already gone. He gingerly touched his cheek and winced when it started to sting.

_'It was worth the pain.' _Miroku thought with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

After waiting for Miroku for over an hour Inuyasha became bored. He wondered the hallways searching for the secret garden Kagome had shown him.

_'Dammit! Where is it?' _Inuyasha was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Two weeks and he still couldn't navigate his way through this damn place.

"Damn it all to hell" he cursed under his breath.

"You should watch your mouth. What would your mother think if she heard you talking like that?" Not recognizing the voice Inuyasha whipped around ready for a fight. He froze when he saw the face belonging to the mysterious voice.

_'Crimson eyes!' _

"Who are you? What do you want?" Inuyasha said, trying to sound threatening.

"I just want to talk to you." the crimson eyed man said stepping closer, "You may call me Naraku."

"Naraku?" testing the name out on his tongue, Inuyasha's eye's widened in realization and he immediately took a defensive stance.

Naraku chuckled. "No need to be so uptight. Like I said I only want to talk." He continued coming closer.

"Well you can stay where you are cause I don't feel like talkin'." Inuyasha spat at him.

"Hmm well you see Prince Inuyasha there are some things your going to have learn about me, because right now your behavior is going to put you on your death bed." The malice in Naraku's voice stunned Inuyasha into slience, even though he continued to stand his ground.

"The first thing you should know about me is I am not a patient man, there are only so many chances I will give you to corporate before things turn ugly. Secondly I do not like to share. I am very greedy, and will not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in the way of what I want."

"Why are you telling me all this? How do you even know me?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"You are very dense aren't you?" Naraku sarcastically replied.

"So I've been told. Now answer my damn question." Inuyasha snapped not missing a beat.

"I've been watching you Inuyasha, because you're treading on thin ice. Kagome is mine and you are to stay away from her."

"Fuck you! I know what you did to Kagome and her family; you're sick!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Faster than Inuyasha could see Naraku had his hands around Inuyasha's throat pinning him against the wall.

"Listen and listen well you insolent welp, I'll kill you where you stand. I gave you fair warning about my non existent patience. I will repeat myself only once I _do not _share! Kagome belongs to me!"

Naraku gave Inuyasha a swift but hard punch to the gut. Inuyasha gasped for breath as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He felt Naraku's hands release his neck and he slumped down the wall and onto the floor.

"Heed my warning Inuyasha...unless your ready to die." Naraku walked away and seemingly became one with the shadows.

"Keh, bastard" Inuyasha barely whispered as he slipped into the blackness starting to consume him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha wake up!"

The young man was vaguely aware that someone was calling his name, but who? He was so tired. He wished they would shut up so he could sleep.

"zut op, em tieing toe peep." he mumbled.

"Inuyasha I swear on all that's holy if you don't get up, I'll your kick ass into next week!"

"Now now Sango I don't believe it's wise to injure him further."

"But Miroku we need him to find Kagome."

Kagome? Did something happen to her? Was she alright? Pushing against the drowsiness in his mind Inuyasha struggled to open his eyes.

"K'gome" Inuyasha thrashed in his sleep trying to awaken. His violet eyes slowly blinked themselves open. He looked over to the left to see Miroku and Sango staring at him.

"What?" Inuyasha said irritated by the looks.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked him. Now that he thought about it he didn't quite remember himself.

"I don't really remember. What's going on? Where's Kagome?"

"Well we found you in the hallway passed out earlier today, and we can't find Kagome. I heard she went to see Princess Kikyou for an unknown reason and she hasn't been seen since." Miroku filled him in.

"Then what hell are you standing here for? We have to go find her!" Inuyasha said jumping out of bed and bounding out of the room.

"You think he'd be a little more appreciative." Sango sighed.

"So you'd _think_." Miroku replied heading in the direction Inuyasha took off in.

* * *

_Inuyasha and I are going to get married and no one is going to get in the way of that!_

Kagome sniffled rubbing her puffy red eyes and sore nose. The young girl just couldn't catch a break these days. Naraku and Princess Kikyou were both after her, as well as Inuyasha.

"What am I going to do? I don't want anyone hurt because of me." Kagome walked over to a bed of multi-colored flowers. She gingerly fingered the petal of a soft pink flower and gave a heavy sigh.

_'Oh mama how I wish you, daddy, and Souta were still here.'_ Kagome continued to sit and stare at the flowers getting lost in their beauty.

_Stay away from Inuyasha or I'll have your head on a platter._

The harsh words of the Princess rang through Kagome's head. She tried not talking to Inuyasha, avoiding contact, even avoiding his presence all together. But she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to see him, she wanted be around him all the time.

_'Maybe I love him.' _ the thought only served to make her even more sad.

_'There's just something about him that draws me in.'_ Kagome thought about what life would be like if her and Inuyasha could be together. She blushed at the image of small children with midnight hair, and violet eyes running across her vision. Her dream was cut short when the doors to the garden slammed opened.

"Kagome!"

* * *

"Kagome! Are you in here?" Inuyasha ran through the gardens searching for any sign of the girl. He noticed he was running circles, when he passed a bed a blue flowers twice.

"Dammit!"

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned at the sound of his name, only to be met with the sight of the girl he'd been searching for.

"Kagome where have you been? Are you okay?" He slowly walked up to her and was hurt when she took just as many steps away from him.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" The fear swimming in her eyes made his stomach churn, just what did the princess do to her?

"Miroku and Sango told me you went to the Kikyou earlier and haven't been seen since. I was worried." He took another step toward her, only for her to take another step back. "Kagome what's wrong with you? Why won't you let me near you?"

"Inuyasha I already told you! You have to stay away from me. For both our sakes!"

"Why! Because of Naraku!" he yelled. Her eyes widened with surprise and hurt.

"How do you know about him?" she whispered.

"I saw him. I know what he did your family-"

"Stop it! That just makes everything worse, now he's after you too! Why didn't you just stay away from me like I said!" Tears were once again streaming down Kagome's face. Before she could move away Inuyasha enveloped her in a tight embrace. She wiggled and squirmed trying to get herself free, but he just wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!"

"No Kagome! Not this time. I'm not gonna leave. Let me help you, let me protect you." Her thrashing slowed and her body became limp with the force of her sobs.

"Please...you can't help. He'll come after you too. I can't have that over my head. If anything ever happened to you because of me...I couldn't live with that guilt." She sobbed.

"Don't worry about Naraku or Kikyou. I'm gonna protect you, got that?" his arms tightened around her and he was relieved when he felt her arms come around him in return.

Kagome wanted so badly to believe him. She wanted to trust him to really save her from Naraku and Kikyou. Though she knew it couldn't be done. By the end of this hellish ordeal blood would be shed. She just prayed that it wasn't gonna be Inuyasha's

* * *

"Naraku I thought I told that Inuyasha was mine! You are not to touch him!" Kikyou yelled, irritated by the report Naraku had given her. Apparently Inuyasha and Kagome liked to ignore death threats.

"All I did was knock him out, cocky whelp, be lucky that is all I did." Naraku looked the princess head on with anger swirling within his crimson eyes.

"Whatever. What is your next plan? And if you fail once again it will be on your head!"

"Calm down Princess Kikyou. With what I have planned Inuyasha should be yours and Kagome will be out of the picture." Naraku walked up to Kikyou whispering sinisterly in her ear. The more she heard the wider her smirk became.

"Excellent! Now begone and put your plan in motion." Kikyou waved him off and turned around to reenter her bedroom.

"Do not forget our deal Kikyou, my services are not free." Naraku said before existing the room. Kikyou shed her silk robe as she climbed into the grand bed. She shivered with anticipation and excitement.

_'Inuyasha you can resist all you like, but everyone has a breaking point. I'll find yours'_

* * *

Lady Izyaoi walked around her castle ground. Inuyasha and Miroku had been gone for almost three weeks, and she missed them.

"The castle has become boring without their constant running around." she mused to herself.

"Lady Izyaoi!" The lady turned at the sound of her name to see a servant racing toward her.

"What is the matter? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. A strange man delivered this message and demanded it be given to you at once." Lady Izyaoi was no fool, her guard went up immediately but thought it best if she kept her suspicions to herself.

"Thank you. You may go." the young servant gave a quick bow and left qucikly. Lady Izyaoi opened the letter and gasped at the contents inside.

_Dear Lady Izyaoi,_

_It's been so long since I've last seen you. Though I'm sure you haven't changed a bit. I heard your son has grown up to be quite the little prince. I met him once...he looks just like his father. I didn't sign this letter but you know who I am. I know everything about you Izyaoi. From your favorite flower to your favorite kind of tea. I also know that you were not born of royal blood. Do your people know that about you Lady Izyaoi? Do you think that they would continue to follow you if they knew? I mean who would take orders from a simple peasant. I also doubt that Inuyasha knows, am I correct? It's strange to me, for someone whose never met their father your son knows how to follow in your husband's foot steps, for he has falling in love with a mere servant girl. I'm sure you care about your son's well being ne? If you'd like keep your son alive and your castle from being burned to the ground you will do as I say. Have Inuyasha marry Princess Kikyou._

Izyaoi stared wide eyed at the letter. Not too many people knew about her secret about not being born to royal blood. Did Inuyasha know? No she didn't believe he did, she never told him. Exposing this small secret could cause great harm to her kingdom and she wouldn't stand for that.

So tomorrow she would set out for Aomori Castle and stop Inuyasha from making the biggest mistake of his life. She couldn't stand by a let history repeat itself.

She lost her husband all those years ago, and she would not lose her son as well.

* * *

"How is she?" Sango looked to Inuyasha with worried eyes. Her and Miroku had lost Inuyasha's trail and decided it would be best to head back to the room. fifteen minutes later Inuyasha came in carrying a teary eyed and red nosed Kagome, who was sound asleep.

"Sango... do you know who Naraku is?" judging by the small gasp he heard from her he guessed she did know.

"How do you know about him?"

"He was the one that attacked me today. Tell me who he is."

"He killed Kagome's family eight years ago. He and a group of bandits desecrated her whole village. She was really shaken up. I was living alone in a village not too far from her old one. She stumbled in one day and we became close. Eventually we left and came to Aomori Castle."

"No one cared that two young girls just left and never came back?" Miroku inquired.

"No. We were orphans. They didn't care about us."

"So why is he back now? It doesn't make any sense to me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"He's after me." Everyone whipped their heads in surprise to Kagome slowly sitting up in her futon. She crawled over to them and took and seat next to Inuyasha.

"I never took his words seriously. I thought he was just toying with me. He always said he would be back for me but I... I guess I chose to ignore it." Kagome said.

"Well that bastard ain't gettin' no where near you, understand?" Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Kagome gratefully took in the warmth of his body and snuggled deeper against his shoulder.

"Thank you Inuyasha." she whispered.

Sango and Miroku could only sit and stare at the sight. It seemed as if the two people completely forgot about them and were trapped in their own little world.

All they could do was exchange a knowing look and smile.

* * *

Inuyasha just couldn't sleep. There were too many things running through his mind. He slowly got up making sure not to make a lot of noise, the last thing he wanted was for someone to wake up. Especially Kagome. She had been through a lot today and needed the rest.

He crept over to the door and opened it, wincing at the creek coming from it.

"Shut up you damn door." he whispered harshly.

As he slunk out the door he missed the brown eyes curiously watching him from the futon.

**{~*~}**

Inuyasha really had no idea where he was going. He tried make sure he remembered where he was so he could easily back track to the room but, he was lost. He continued to wonder when he ran into something. Or someone to be more exact.

"Ouch." said the female voice.

"Uh excuse me, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. He peered down to help up the young woman when he noticed it was Princess Kikyou.

"Princess Kikyou?"

"Oh Prince Inuyasha! We really have to stop meeting like this." she said with a giggle. She reached her hand out asking for help off the cold floor.

"What are you doing up so late?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Oh I couldn't sleep, so I thought a midnight stroll might help. I would guess the same is with you ne?"

"Um yeah, so...I heard you talked to Kagome today. Do you mind me asking what about?" Inuyasha easily slipped into the conversation.

"Just some servant stuff, duties and things I'd like her to do for me." she said easily. The answer was valid, but he got the distinct feeling she was lying.

"I see."

"Hey enough about servants. I hear you've been here almost three weeks yet we haven't seen each other very much. Are you not fond of me Prince Inuyasha?" She pouted and took a step a closer to him.

Inuyasha gulped loudly but didn't make a move to step back. "Um, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, his voice squeaky.

"Why don't you tell me, because I'll have you know that I'm very fond of you." her voice dropped in a seductive tone and before Inuyasha could react her lips were on his.

* * *

"Hmm I wonder where Inuyasha ran off too?" Kagome had watched Inuyasha leave the room and became curious as to where he was going. She slowly crept out of the room as to not wake Miroku and Sango.

She had been hot on Inuyasha's trail when something caught her eye. By the time she turned around Inuyasha was gone, so she began to blindly search for him.

"I'll never find him like this." Kagome said to herself. Kagome quickly turned the corner and instantly spotted Inuyasha. Just as she was about to call out to him, she saw that he ran into someone. Being brave and taking a few steps closer she saw it was Princess Kikyou.

Fear automatically gripped her but she forced herself not to move. She wished she could hear everything they were saying but she could only make out bits and pieces.

"What are you doing up so late?" Kagome guessed from deep voice that was Inuyasha speaking.

Couldn't sleep and midnight stroll were the only words she heard Princess Kikyou return to Inuyasha. Kagome took and deep breath and stepped just a little closer. She knew spying was wrong but she couldn't stand not being able to hear.

"Um yeah, I heard you talked to Kagome today. Do you mind me asking what about?" Now Kagome could both see and hear Kikyou and Inuyaha clearly. She just hoped they were unable to see or hear her.

"Oh just servant stuff, duties, and things I'd like her to do for me." she heard the princess smoothly reply.

_'Liar!' _Kagome screamed in her head. Kagome was so busy yelling at Kikyou in her head she missed Inuyasha's response.

"Hey enough about servants. I hear you've been in the castle almost three weeks and we've barely seen each other. Are you not fond of me Prince Inuyasha?"

Kagome could only roll her eyes at Kikyou's pout. She did however, notice the way Kikyou swayed her hips a little more than necessary when walking towards Inuyasha.

"Uh why wouldn't I be?" came Inuyasha's squeaky retort. Kagome's eyes bulged at what she saw and heard next.

"Why don't you tell me, because I'll have you know that I'm very fond of you" When Kikyou placed her lips on Inuyasha's and he made no move stop her, Kagome could have sworn the world stopped spinning.

Her heart ripped in two and she quickly turned away so that they wouldn't hear her sobs. How could he do this to her? Did he truly care about her? This whole time...how could she have been so foolish? Inuyasha was a prince and she was a servant. She knew that they couldn't be together.

Society wouldn't allow it.

* * *

******REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. That searing, mind numbing pain. It coursed through her veins, burning her from the inside out. Nothing would make it go away.

_'God make it stop!' _She screamed in her head. After everything they had been through, after everything he promised her, it had all been a lie. She wiped the tears spilling from her eyes trying to make them stop, but it was no use.

The muscles in her legs began to burn and she could feel the blisters staring to form on her toes. How long had she been running? Where was she? Her mind finally catching up with her body forced her to slow down.

Leaning against the wall and gasping for breath Kagome felt her heart rip in two. Everything hurt. Yet it was her fault. Her fault for trusting him, believing in him.

_Forget about him._

Kagome knew the voice in her head was not good. She knew it wasn't trying to help her.

_Of course I'm going to help you. Don't you want the pain to go away?_

"Yes." She whispered. "Make it stop." Sobs once again racked her body. She felt sick.

_Let go. Let go of everything and focus only on your pain. Only then will it stop._

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Memories of Kikyou and Inuyasha together blazed through her mind, heating her skin, setting her on fire...and the pain intensified.

Darkness was creeping into the edges of her vision. The pain suddenly being numbed by the overwhelming cold overtaking her body. She couldn't decide which was worse, the blazing heat or the bone chilling cold.

_You hate him._

The voice called to the darkness in her soul. It was festing on it. Slowly gaining more power.

_He hurt you. He deserves your hate._

Hate Inuyasha? Could she do that? No. She didn't think she could, because she loved him too much.

She loved him so much, but now it was too late to do anything about it. It was clear now that her feelings could never be returned.

Just as Kagome was going to fall completely into the abyss she saw crimson eyes flash in her mind. She laughed bitterly.

She should have known.

* * *

Kikyou's lips were still pressed against Inuyasha's. The shock finally wore off and he pushed her back, their mouths disconnecting with a 'pop'.

"What do you think your doing?" he practically yelled.

"Kissing you. Why do you not like my kisses?" Kikyou replied. Inuyasha blushed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No!"

"Liar."

"Why are you doing this Princess Kikyou?"

"Oh Inuyasha drop the formalities, we're gonna be married soon so-"

"We're gonna be what?" Inuyasha cut her off. He backed up when she started walking towards him. Oh no, he wasn't falling for that again.

"I said we're gonna be married soon. Our parents think it's a good idea and I for one am not complaining." She said smirking.

"Kikyou you're a nice girl and all but I-"

"But what? Are in love with that filthy servant girl? You'd pick her over me?" Anger was the only emotion Inuyasha could read in the once pure princess's eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha turned his head quick, hopefully she didn't catch his blush.

"Yes you do. The bond you two share is incredible. That's why I'm going to have to sever it."

"What are you talking about?"

_Save her._

Inuyasha's body froze. What was that? The feeling creeping into his stomach made his insides twist.

_You have to find her. Save her._

'Save who?'

_Kagome._

'Where is she? What's going on?'

_Time is running out._

The voice faded and Inuyasha took off into a dead sprint leaving Kikyou alone. He didn't know for sure where he was going, but the feeling in his gut told him it was the right direction.

* * *

He got her.

A desperate mind, is one easily broken.

Kagome was within his grasp. So close, a few more steps and she'd be his completely.

A wicked grin spread across his face when he thought about all the 'fun_' _they would be having.

Now the only one left in his way was the prince.

Inuyasha.

And the Princess Kikyou...yes, she was very much in his way. Always telling him what to do. Putting a damper on his own plans.

Soon she would be no more as well.

He could sense Inuyasha coming.

Looking at the shell of what once was a young girl, he smirked to himself.

Maybe he could play with the little prince before completely destroying him.

* * *

Miroku slowly stirred. Gingerly rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stood and stretched his unused muscles. Looking down he saw that Sango was still asleep. He also noticed that Inuyasha's and Kagome's bedding was empty. It looked they has been gone for quite some time.

A lecherous grin spread across his face.

_'Inuyasha you sly dog!'_

Before his mind could wander too far he gently shook Sango. She awoke with a loud yawn.

"Good morning." she said, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Morning. So my lovely Sango what are we doing today?" Miroku asked.

"Um I don't know. Are Inuyasha and Kagome awake?"

"I would assume so. When I woke up they weren't here." Sango quickly turned her head to see the two empty futons.

"Sango are you okay?" Miroku scooted a little closer to the flushed girl.

"No something's wrong. I can feel it." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Come on Miroku. We need to find them and quick."

* * *

Inuyasha continued to run. His lungs burned with the need for more oxygen, his legs felt heavy, but his body's warnings that he needed to slow down or take a break. He didn't have that kind of time. He had get to Kagome and fast.

_Hurry!_

Inuyasha tried to will himself not to panic, but the voice had never sounded this...urgent before.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha spoke out loud.

_Who I am is not important at this time. Only the girl_

"Well it would be a hell of a lot easier to find her if I knew where she was, or what direction to go in!" Inuyasha countered.

_Trust yourself. You will find her, but it might be too late._

"What's happening to her!"

_If you run out of time you'll see._

This voice was really starting to piss him off. He needed straightforward answers. All this pussy footing around was not helping.

Inuyasha turned a sharp corner. Suddenly all his body heat left him and it took everything in him to suppress his shiver. He was having trouble breathing. Everything was heavy like gravity itself was pressing down on him.

"I see you've found us Inuyasha. Though I expected you to be a little faster than that." Inuyasha could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Naraku..." he spit out. Even saying his name made him want to vomit.

"Aw it sounds like your not happy to see me Inuyasha." Inuyasha wanted to punch that fake puppy dog pout right off his face.

"I'm busy you bastard so what the hell do you want?"

"Not so fast little Prince I think I have something you might be interested in." Naraku said.

"I don't want nothin' from you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh but I think you do." Naraku stepped to the side and Inuyasha could've sworn his heart stopped beating.

"Kagome?"

_You're too late._

* * *

Kagome drifted in the darkness. She couldn't feel or see anything.

"What's happened to me?" Her voice sounded so far away. Kagome continued to float in the recesses of her conscious. Then she began to remember.

Naraku.

This was what she wanted. To be free from the pain, that all consuming pain that came with her love for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

Just his name alone made her feel again. Made her feel warm in the coldness of the abyss she dwelled in. She felt tired. She figured she should be. She'd been up since early this morning, before the sun had risen.

Right when Kagome could feel sleep coming for her there was a blinding white light. Now aware and more awake then ever Kagome could hear voices. But who were they?

_'Aw it sounds like your not happy to see me.'_ The voice was evil and full of hatred. It scared her. She definitely knew he was someone to avoid.

_'I'm busy so what they hell do you want bastard?' _But this voice brought her comfort. She knew whoever this person was, though his face eluded her, and his name was sitting just on the edge of her memory.

_'Not so fast little Prince I think I have something you might be interested in.' T_he evil voice spoke again. Taunting whoever he was talking to.

_'I don't want nothin' from you!' _Kagome wanted so badly to remember his name. Fragments of memories floated by her, yet she didn't have the strength to put the pieces together.

_'Oh but I think you do.'_ Yhen everything snapped. The darkness gave way to light and the fog in her mind cleared. So why did she still feel like something was wrong?

She felt wrong in her body, like it didn't belong to her. Kagome looked at her surroundings and violet eyes were the first thing she saw.

'_Inuyasha_!' She whispered in her mind. She tried to speak the words aloud and call out to him but her mouth would not move. When she tried to walk to him her legs didn't take her forward. What was going on?

"Do you see my creation Inuyasha? Isn't she wonderful." Kagome felt hands gently turn her head and she found Naraku standing before her. She wanted to run and go to Inuyasha. She wanted him to protect her.

'_Inuyasha help me!_' She yelled knowing he wouldn't hear her.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled to Naraku. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her eyes blank and devoid of any emotion.

Naraku laughed, "Nothing she didn't ask for."

"What are you talking about?"

Naraku pulled Kagome closer to his body. God she wanted to get away. She wanted Inuyasha.

"Kagome asked for this. No, more like begged." Naraku smirked.

"Liar!"

"Am I? You hurt her and she was desperate to make everything go away. Who am I to deny the wishes of a beautiful girl? She's nothing more than a shell of what she once was, though her mind is still intact. In fact she can see, hear, and process everything that's happening right now." When Inuyasha growled Naraku's smirk only widened. He was putty in his hands.

"And just what do you gain from this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everything. You'll be dead, and Kagome will be mine as well as this kingdom." Naraku stepped away from Kagome. Inuyasha's expression went from angry to confused.

"Where are you going you asshole! Get back here and fight me like a man!"

"Dear little prince you thought I would be the one to kill you? Ha! No that would be too easy. There's not enough pain and suffering in that. So instead you'll be killed by the woman you love."

'_No! Inuyasha run!_' Kagome yelled, the realization of Naraku's words hitting her full force. If only Inuyasha could hear her.

"The woman I love?" Inuyasha felt something pulsing. He saw Kagome's eyes turn from their normal chococlate to a deep red, almost resembling the color of blood.

"Kagome, Kill him."

Before Inuyasha could react Kagome's nails turned into glowing claws. They racked through his skin and the strong scent of his blood assulted his nose.

Damn. He should have known.

* * *

******Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Miroku hurry up!" Sango yelled. Ever since this morning they had been running around the castle looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. Hours of searching and they turned up with nothing. There were too many places to look and not enough time.

"Sango stop!" Miroku grabbed her wrist after finally catching up to her. Sango had been running like a chicken with its head cut off looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. As much as Miroku wanted to deny it, the empty feeling in his stomach wasn't going anywhere. Something happened to the two of them and it was too late to stop it.

"Let me go you're wasting time!" She screamed. Didn't he understand that it could be a matter of life of death right now? There was no time rest.

"Sango I understand your worry, but you know as well as I do that whatever has happened has already happened."

"That doesn't matter! What if they're being attacked? While we're standing here catching our breaths they could be bleeding to death!"

"You need to calm down!" Taking deep breaths Sango felt her heart rate slow. Just when they were going to start their search again a wave of guards and servants ran past them.

Sango saw a young boy she recognized and called out to him.

"Shippo! What's going on?" A small boy with big emerald eyes turned to Sango. His orange hair tied back in a small ponytail.

"Lady Izyaoi is coming back to the castle, but I fear her arrival is not for pleasantries."

"Miroku isn't Lady Izyaoi your aunt?"

"Yes, though I have no I have idea why her arrival would not be 'pleasant'." Miroku said to Sango.

"Let's follow them."

* * *

Everything was falling into place.

"Kanna!" A young girl clad in white walked into the small room. Her face emotionless, her eyes black as a night void of stars. She had no aura, no presence, for she was made of nothing.

"Master." Her voice had no warmth. Kneeling in front of her master she delicately held a small mirror in her grasp.

"Show me the princess." He commanded.

Princess Kikyou would be the next to die.

For her death was the final push, the final step that he needed to take.

With her dead he would send the castle into chaos.

Slowly the dark haired man stood and his image began to change.

His wavy midnight hair straightened and his crimson eyes turned a dark violet. His pale skin tanned and his dark robes began to bleed red.

It was time.

* * *

_'Inuyasha!'_ Kagome cried out in her mind. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't gain complete control of her body.

She had already slashed Inuyasha. She could see his blood on her hands. It was sickening.

"Die Inuyasha." she said in her robotic voice. She could only pray that Inuyasha knew it wasn't her. She hoped he understood she couldn't control herself, that she would never willingly hurt him.

Kagome clawed at Inuyasha again. He tried to dodge her as best he could but the halls were too narrow to move in. How could he stop her without hurting her?

Too caught up in his thoughts Inuyasha was struck in the arm with her deadly claws. His skin burned as her acidic claws burned through his clothes.

"Kagome stop this! You have to snap out of it!" He yelled. Turning to face her Inuyasha made a beeline for her. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pulled her to him with other.

"I-Inu-ya-sha, g-get away." Kagome struggled to get out, "I don't h-have control over m-my body." Her eyes faded from crimson to brown. Her skin paled and her brow creased in concentration. She tried so hard to break free.

But she just wasn't strong enough.

When Kagome stopped moving Inuyasha thought she had lost consciousness. Pulling away from her he saw her brown eyes that were full of pain fade to red.

Moving back in the knick of time Kagome only managed to knick his shoulder.

_'Inuyasha!'_ Was that Kagome's voice?

"Kagome can you hear me?" He yelled. If she could hear him maybe that would give her the strength she needed to break the spell.

_'Inuyasha please you have to get away!' H_e heard her say.

"No! I'm not leaving, not without you!"Once again running at her he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Wake up Kagome! I know your in there!"

In one second her eyes returned to their normal brown. Kagome only had to time to whisper one syllable before they became scarlet once more.

"Run."

Pain seared through Inuyasha's abdomen. Looking down he saw her claws piercing through his stomach. Kagome ripped her hand away and Inuyasha cried out in pain clutching his bleeding wound. She swiped at him again and he stumbled back. The pain was too much and he was losing too much blood.

_"NOOOO!" _Kagome's body burned and her eyes were blinded by a white light.

Unable to focus he tripped over his own feet and laid on the cold ground. He awaited the final blow but it never came. Inuyasha struggled into a sitting position.

Kagome kneeled on the ground panting. Her skin was flushed but when she looked at Inuyasha her eyes had returned to their normal hue. She was back.

"Thank Goodness." Inuyasha whispered.

The last thing he heard was Kagome's desperate cry of his name.

* * *

Lady Izyaoi all but jumped out of her carriage. She had to hurry, she had to save her son.

She stormed into the castle. Her elegant robes and gorgeous hair flowed behind her.

"My lady would you like to be taken to the royal family?" Turning around she saw a young girl bowing deeply.

"Yes. Thank you." In a matter of minutes the young servant was knocking on a giant wood door. A booming voice shouted something from behind it and Izyaoi automatically entered.

"Oh Lady Izyaoi to what do we owe this pleasure?" Lady Ayako said with a smile.

"I fear I am not here for pleasure but business My Lady." Izyaoi said.

"And what business would that be?" said Lord Hiroshi.

"I want my son, Prince Inuyasha, to marry your daughter." she figured there was no point in beating around the bush. Seeing the shocked expressions of both the Lord and the Lady, she concluded that maybe she should have been a little more gentle with her announcement.

"What?" They said in unison.

"I want my son to marry your daughter." Izyaoi repeated slowly.

"What's with the sudden urge for marriage?" Lord Hiroshi asked.

"Actually I've been thinking about this for awhile now, it's only today that I've brought it to your attention." She said.

"Well I thought they hit it off pretty well, I see no dilemma in the union." Lady Ayako beamed. Soon her daughter would be married. she couldn't wait to see her darling grandchildren.

"I also have one more small request." Lady Izyaoi said timidly.

"And that would be?"

"They need to be wed today."

* * *

Kikyou sat in the castle orchard. The Sakura blossoms were falling off the trees, the wind blowing the petals around her face. She looked into the sky and suddenly her heart felt heavy.

Why didn't he love her? Why did Inuyasha pick that servant girl over her? The questions flew through her mind, yet she couldn't come up with a single answer.

It hurt to be rejected when you threw yourself at someone. Sure she reacted with anger, but that was to cover the pain.

Maybe if she had been less forceful and took a more genial approach, his heart would be hers.

A single tear fell from her eye and she instantly wiped it away. She would not cry, she was too strong for tears.

So why did she still feel so empty inside?

Kikyou felt an unknown presence behind her.

She didn't even have time to react.

Pain shot through her shoulder all the way down to her chest. She cried out as she hit the ground. Her blood pooling around her. This couldn't be happening, she was so young, she still had so much to live for. She couldn't die.

When her attacker laughed her head shot up.

"Inuyasha?" No, please no. If the Kami loved her at all it would not be him. Yet there he was in all his glory, standing over her, bloody katana in hand.

"Fool! Did you really think I would marry you? Ha! I want your kingdom, nothing more."

"No..." she whispered.

"I have no desire whatsoever to do married to _you_." He spit the last word out like it burned his tongue. Kikyou tried but the tears wouldn't stay, silently they flowed down her cheeks...the pain was becoming too much.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" She cried. Kami it hurt.

"Well I need an excuse for your parents to wage war on the Takahashi Clan, and what better way to do that then have the son of the Takahashi Clan slay the daughter of the Aomori Clan?"

Kikyou's held fell onto the ground. She was done, everything was too much, she just wanted it to stop. But most of all she wanted to see him one last time.

Even if he never loved her, she loved him more than anything. When she opened her eyes the young prince was no longer standing over her, but Naraku.

Her vision was blurring and her breaths were becoming shallow. Her heart was beating less and less...she was dying.

_'To think I wanted my last vision to be of you Inuyasha, and it was Naraku.'_

Kikyou closed eyes and took one last breath.

She was gone.

* * *

Miroku and Sango stood outside the grand room in complete silence, not even daring to breathe. Was the Lady crazy? She wanted Inuyasha to marry Kikyou?

"Miroku what's going on?" Sango looked up at the violet eyed man utterly confused.

"I have no idea but something is off." Without another word Miroku strode into the room with purpose.

"Hey wait!" Sango followed him into the room and all eyes fell on them. When she looked she saw Lord Hiroshi's cold eyes fall on her she looked away and shuttered.

"Young Miroku, it's nice to see you again." said Lady Ayako.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Lady Ayako. I don't mean to intrude but I need to speak to my aunt for a moment." he said calmly.

"Can it wait Miroku?" Finally looking at his aunt she took a step away from his intense gaze.

"No."

"Fine. I'll return to speak with you both of the details." Bowing to excuse herself Lady Izyaoi, Miroku, and Sango slipped out of the room.

**{~*~}**

"What are you thinking?" Miroku yelled. Sango had lead them back to her and Kagome's room so they could have more privacy.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Izyaoi said clamly.

"Why are you having Inuyasha marry Princess Kikyou?! What happened to 'if your not fond of her that's fine, I won't push'." Miroku quoted.

"That was then and this now, things have changed." The queen's voice dropped to barely a whisper.

"Like what? I don't understand." Miroku implored.

"Who are you?" Lady Izyaoi looked around Miroku to speak to Sango. She cleared her throat and bowed deeply before replying.

"My name is Sango my lady."

"She's a pretty one Miroku." Sango blushed and Miroku grinned, but his smile soon faded and he became all business once more.

"We're digressing. Why are you doing this?"

"Because if I don't then our kingdom will fall." Lady Izyaoi said.

"What do you mean?"

Izyaoi went on to explain the strange letter and hesitantly told them how she was not born of royalty. She continued to explain how if Inuyasha did not marry Princess Kikyou her secret would be revealed.

"Does Inuyasha know?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't then I'd rather not tell him."

"Your gonna have to eventually. What are you going to say to him when you force him to marry the Princess?"

"What grounds does he have to say no?" Izyaoi asked becoming less and less patient.

"Well for one he doesn't love the princess, and for two he has found someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"My friend Kagome." Sango said finally stepping into the conversation.

"You really think I would let me son be tormented the way his father was...by letting him marry someone who is not of royal lineage?" Lady Izyaoi said, the volume in her voice steadily rising.

"At least he'd be happy!" Miroku yelled.

"Or he'd be killed!" She yelled back. "You don't know the strain our marriage put on the kingdom. The peasants and servants thought I was a whore and Inutaisho was betrayed by some of his closest friends. I won't put my son through that!" By the time she done tears had begun to flow freely down her cheeks.

Miroku hugged his aunt and tried to comfort her.

"I understand that you want to protect him, but when this is all said and done the choice won't be yours to make." Miroku said gently. There was a urgent knock at the door and Sango stood up to answer it.

When she did a young servant named Hamako was panting heavily and leaning on the door frame. Sango looked back giving Miroku a look that meant '_Be quite and stay out of sight'._

"Hamako what's wrong?" Sango said worriedly.

"Princess Kikyou is dead." Tears fell from the young girls big blue eyes.

"H-How?" Sango asked shakingly.

"She was murdered. There was blood everywhere..." With a gasp Sango reached out to the young girl, who had been Kikyou's personal servant. Over the years Hamako had always been by Princess Kikyou's side, this must have been hard for her.

"I'm so sorry Hamako."

"A servant reported seeing Inuyasha in the orchard with Kikyou right before she died. The wedding is off... and war has been waged on the Takahashi Clan."

With wide frantic eyes Sango turned to look back at Miroku, nodding in silent agreement Sango turned back to dismiss Hamako.

They need to find Inuyasha and Kagome now.

* * *

******REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Inuyasha groaned. His body felt like it had been ripped apart and sewn back together. Slowly opening his eyes he found the energy to turn his head to the side. He saw Kagome leaning against the wall closest to him. Her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. Her raven locks were matted and in complete disarray. Her skin was paler than normal and huge bags had settled under her eyes.

All in all Inuyasha had to admit she looked like hell. He tried to sit up and released a yelp at the sudden stab of pain in his abdomen. Yanking off the covers he saw the numerous white bandages that covered his skin. Suddenly realizing he had no clue where they were he began to look around. The room was small and quite cramped if he did say so himself.

Kagome began to moan as she stirred in her sleep. Slowly opening her chocolate brown eyes she seemed dazed and confused.

"Inuyasha?" Remembering what had happened she rushed to his side checking his injuries and making sure he wasn't in too much pain.

"Kagome stop it! I'm fine." He said getting tired of her bugging him.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered holding her head down in shame. It was all her fault Inuyasha was hurt. She almost killed him. A tear rolled down her face when she thought about how she couldn't get the bleeding to stop, how when he finally fell asleep she didn't know if he would wake up. More tears trailed down her cheeks. What if she had lost him? How could she live with that on her shoulders?

Inuyasha looked horrified. He absolutely hated when people cried. Especially girls.

"Kagome? Kagome What's wrong?"

"I could have lost you today and it would have been all my fault." She placed her head in her hands and sobbed loudly.

"No it wouldn't have. Naraku had you under a spell! You couldn't control yourself!" Inuyasha said trying to reason with her.

"But don't you get it! I could see everything! I could hear everything and I couldn't do anything about it! I tried so hard to free myself, I really really did!" she whimpered. Painfully Inuyasha rose off the futon and crawled over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Shocked by the action Kagome's body racking sobs became mere hiccups.

"Inuyasha?" she said questionally.

"I wasn't gonna run away and leave you behind. You obviously have more control than you thought because I'm here with _you_ and not dead." He said gently.

"You should have left me." she said " You should have ran away the first time I told you to in the secret garden."

"I can't." he said simply.

"Yes you can. You're putting your life in danger just by being around me! I'm not more important than your life." she said trying pull out of his embrace, but he wouldn't let her go.

"You're my something to protect." Inuyasha had finally figured it out. Why he was so taken with this girl the first time he met her, why they had similar nightmares, why he felt the overwhelming need to keep her safe from harm.

Just like his mom was precious to his dad, Kagome was precious to him.

He loved her.

"I don't understand?" Kagome said.

"Kagome my father died protecting my mother and me because she wasn't born into royalty." Inuyasha ignored her gasp of suprise and continued his story,"The night I was born an attack was launched on my castle because everyone felt my father had 'tainted' the family name. He died protecting my mother and me because we were important to him and you're..." Inuyasha hesitated. He wanted to say it so bad, but the words just wouldn't fall from his lips.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned. His face was burning red and he looked like he was sweating. She hoped that he wasn't getting sick in his weakend state.

"You're important to me too." He said bravely. He looked away immediately embrassed by his confession. Getting enough courage to look up he saw Kagome's suprised expression and he looked back down to the ground. Clearly she didn't feel the same way.

"Look just forget everything I just said."

"You're important to me too Inuyasha." she said quietly. A blush staining her pale cheeks. When he looked at her she gave him a nervous smile, and before she knew it his arms were wrapped around her once more crushing her to his body.

Inuyasha let his arms slacken and pulled away from Kagome. Staring into each other's eyes violet clashed with brown. Slowly they leaned into each other. Kagome tilted her head up just as Inuyasha tilted his down to meet her halfway.

When their lips met Kagome swore she saw stars. His lips were soft against hers. This was her first kiss and little did she know it was Inuyasha's too. It was a little clumsy but it was the best kiss the both of them had ever had.

* * *

"Kanna don't you just love the color red? It reminds me of blood. I adore the color." Naraku said smirking evilly. How did things get so perfect?

Kikyou was dead.

And Inuyasha was next in line. Once he had turned into a simple servant boy and informed the lord and lady of the Takahashi Clan's betrayal things went downhill from there.

Looking back at the mirror he saw as soldiers ran and ripped each other apart. So much destruction. So much blood.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

"I should have you know that the prince is not dead." Kanna's voice barley above a whisper.

"Of course I know. I knew the minute that wench had broken through my spell. But it doesn't matter. Inuyasha cannot fight properly this badly injured."

"Kagura!" A young woman walked through the door. Her wavy locks were held on top of her head by two feathers. She wore a kimono with light and dark purple stripes, a fan held delicately in her hand. Her ruby eyes were cold and she wore a ruby smirk to match.

"You called?" she droned in a bored tone.

"I'm giving you an important task Kagura, you better not fail."

"And what is it you want me to do?"

"I need you to kill Inuyasha and Kagome's friends."

"How is that an important task? Just sounds like your dirty work to me." She was absolutely bored with his entire plan. Who would go through so much trouble just to have one human girl and a human kingdom.

Kagura was a demon. A wind sorceress to be more exact. She had better things to do than be involved in silly human squabbles.

But Naraku sure did pay handsomely for her assistance. So assist she shall.

"Enough of your back talk! Do you know who I am? I could take away everything you hold dear!" he sneared.

"Ha! I care for nothing." Kagura responded.

"Except for your freedom." Kagura paled. Something was off with this man. He may look human but his soul was as dark and corrupted as a demon's. Maybe it would be wise for her to hold her tongue more often.

"You are to slay Inuyasha and Kagome's friends. They are a nuisance and if they get to Inuyasha and Kagome first it will put a damper on my plans. And I can't have that."

"Pft whatever. Kanna show me the humans." The mirror shimmered and showed Sango and Miroku running through the castle hallways.

"Kill them as quick as possible." Naraku warned

"What a pain." Kagura turned and walked out the small room heading towards the last part of the hallway Miroku and Sango were seen in.

* * *

"Inuyasha how are you feeling?" Kagome asked. They needed to get moving. They needed to find Miroku and Sango to make sure they were okay. Hearing the commotion outside only further confirmed their suspicions of something being terribly wrong in the castle.

"Much better." he said sitting up. He gave a small grunt of pain but after some herbal tea Kagome had made him the pain was steadily fading.

"Good. We need to get a move on. Something's going on outside and we need to find Miroku and Sango."

"Okay." Inuyasha crawled over to the upper part of his kimono. He put on the undershirt quickly followed by his red haori.

Kagome packed the the bangades, nettle, and thread she had found when they first stumbled upon the small room. She also packed more of the herbs she had snuck off to get to help with Inuyasha's pain.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Though she tried put on a brave front Kagome was scared. The people she loved the most could die and all because of Naraku's insatiable lust for power.

She was brought from her thoughts when Inuyasha slipped his hand in hers.

"It's gonna be fine Kagome. I promise to protect you with my life" His eyes shined with the upmost confidence and the conviction in his words almost had her believing everything was really going to be okay.

But she was smarter than that.

Blood would be shed and innocent people would die before this ordeal was over. Tears blurred her vision when she thought about how this could be her last time seeing Inuyasha alive. Her heart gave a painful thump in her chest.

How had she'd grown to love him so much in such little time?

Why was it when things were finally going right for her, everything was crumbling beneath her feet?

Giving Inuyasha's hand a reassuring squeeze she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She poured all her love and fear into that kiss. Even if she never got the chance to tell him again she would show him just how much she loved him.

When she pulled away he smiled at her and gave her hand a small squeeze in return.

"Let's go." he said.

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the peace of the tiny room and into a world of chaos.

* * *

"Sango where should we go next?" Miroku asked out of breath. Since the young girl Hamako had come to inform Sango of Princess Kikyou's death and Inuyasha's appending arrest they had been searching nonstop.

They had searched the north, east, and south ends of the castle and they still were nowhere to be found. That only left the west part of the castle left to be looked at.

If they weren't there then all hope was lost.

"Well the west part of the castle is the last place to look. We have to get to them Miroku." Sango said worry laced through her voice.

"Ah but you see I can't let that happen." Both Sango and Miroku had came to an abrupt halt. Turning quickly they spotted the strange woman smirking at them.

"Who are you?" Sango spoke up.

"It's really of no importance since your gonna be dead soon, but my name is Kagura."

"What do you want from us?" Miroku asked stepping in front of Sango to shield her from Kagura's crimson gaze.

"Didn't you just hear me tell you I was gonna kill you?" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why? Who sent you?" Miroku continued to question her.

She slowly let out a deep breath. Humans could be so irritating.

"Naraku sent me because you guys are in his way. I've been sent kill you, now say goodbye." Kagura lifted up her and fan gracefully flicked it open.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

* * *

****** REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Miroku and Sango barely had anytime to react. Huge swirling tornadoes of wind came flying towards them. Diving to the side Miroku grabbed Sango barley moving out the way of the last tornado.

"Wow you humans are pretty fast. Maybe this will be more fun then I thought." Kagura sneered. Raising her fan up to her perfect red lips.

Quickly getting to their feet Miroku and Sango waited for the wind demoness's next move.

"Miroku what are we gonna do?" she asked, her eyes trained on Kagura.

"We need to get that fan away from her, then we'll just have to make a run for it." Miroku whispered. Taking defensive stances they both glared at Kagura as she silently mocked them.

"You stupid humans think you have a chance against me? Dance of blades!" With a simple flick of her wrist blades of wind came flying at them. Ducking, bobbing, and weaving they tried their best to avoid the deadly wind.

"Keep dancing!" The sorceress yelled, positioning her fan she sent out more of her wind blades.

"Dammit! This isn't working!" Sango yelled narrowly missing getting her arm chopped off.

"We're going to have run straight through the middle! I want you stay behind me okay?" Miroku glanced over at the young woman by his side.

Why had he not noticed how beautiful she was?

Smiling at him Sango gave him a confident nod.

"So you humans have a plan now? killing you will much more now that you think you've got a chance. Dance of blades!"

As soon as her attack was released Sango and Miroku took the plunge.

* * *

Lord Hiroshi stood on the battlefield and watched as his men gave their lives for their kingdom. The ground was littered with blood and bodies.

Many of his soldiers had already fallen, but their deaths would not be in vain. They would defeat the Takahashi Clan.

They would avenge his daughter's wrongful death.

And they would have Prince Inuyasha's head.

"Fire!" He heard his men scream as the canons blasted and more of the Takahashi men were killed. The smell of gun powder and burned flesh filled the air.

How did everything come to this?

Kikyou.

The more he thought of his beautiful daughter the more angry he became. How dare they take her from him? His precious daughter.

Lord Hiroshi ran into the battle with renewed vigor.

This was for Kikyou.

* * *

So many bodies. So much blood. The Aomori castle had been turned into a killing field.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Her was voice shaky. She hadn't seen this much destruction since she was a young girl, but even that didn't compared to this.

"I have no idea but I'd bet my ass Naraku has something to do with it." Inuyasha sneered.

"What should we do?"

"We should look for Sango and Miroku. Let's head back to your room." With a quick nod Kagome pulled Inuyasha in the direction her room was in.

After fifteen minutes of non stop running they finally reached the small bedroom.

"Sango? Miroku are you in here?" Kagome called out looking around the small bedroom. When they heard shuffling coming from the corner of the room both heads snapped in the direction of the sudden noise.

"Mother?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you doing here?" The lady of the Takahashi Clan stood in the middle of the room with relief flooding through her chocolate orbs. Running towards her son she engulfed him a huge bone crushing hug.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so thankful you're alright! When your friends said that you disappeared I feared the worst, then that girl came in saying some nonsense that you killed the princess-"

"I WHAT?" Inuyasha cut her off. Maybe he just hadn't heard her right, even though it's hard to misinterpret the concept of you murdering someone.

"A young girl came in saying that you slew Princess Kikyou. She said the marriage was off, the Aomori's and Takahashi's have gone to war, and you've been placed under arrest for murder."

"Marriage?" He asked still slightly confused.

Lady Izyaoi gulped. She was really hoping he hadn't heard her.

"The reason I came here was to form a marriage between you and Princess Kikyou."

"Why? Why would do that when you know I had no such feelings toward her?" Inuyasha asked becoming more and more angry.

"Please don't be upset, I did it only to protect you! It was for your own good and the safety of our kingdom!" the lady pleaded, "The letter didn't give me a choice!"

"Do you know who sent it?" came a shy voice. Inuyasha and his mother's heads snapped in Kagome's direction. Her presence had been momentarily forgotten in all the commotion.

"I don't know who sent the letter to me. Though they spoke as if we'd known each other." Lady Izyaoi replied courtly.

"What did the letter say?" Inuyasha cut in.

"There are things in the past that I'm not proud of, but everything I've ever done was to protect you and the Takahashi kingdom." she started.

"What. Did. The. Letter. Say?" he repeated a little more slowly.

Lady Izyaoi took a deep breath. It was time to reveal the truth from all those years ago.

* * *

_"_I was born a farmer's daughter." Lady Izyaoi began, "We had no money, the crops weren't coming in properly, and it was a struggle just to survive."

"My mother had died when I was still a little girl. My whole life my father told me that he wanted better for me. He always told me he wanted me to have what he didn't. He wanted me to be happy."

"One day while I was working out in the fields a caravan rolled by our small village. There was a rumor going around that The Great Takahashi Clan was searching the countryside for new servants. That night when they stopped for rest and water my father put on the caravan and I never saw him again...I was fourteen"

"I arrived at the castle and was put work in the kitchens, then one fateful day your father stormed into the kitchen asking for ramen." A small giggle escaped the Lady as she remembered her deceased husband.

"I thought he was beautiful. He couldn't have been any older than seventeen at the time, the same age as you Inuyasha."

"It was love at first sight...for me at least. I doubt he even saw me standing there. But from that day forward I promised myself that I would see him at least once day. I wanted him to notice me."

"I would make sure I was the one to serve his meals, clean his quarters, and do his laundry. Anything to get a glimpse of him. We'd never really spoken until one day when I was cleaning his room and he asked me about my past and where I'd come from. My being shy I stayed as vague as possible but your father was always a persistent man. Eventually I was made into his personal servant and we were around each other all the time. We became close friends and over time that friendship grew to be much more. We loved each other."

"But we couldn't be together. He was next in line for the Takahashi throne and I was a mere servant. He would be ridiculed and I would be reduced to nothing but a whore who slept her way to the top. With us spending so much time together that's what everyone thought anyway."

"That's so horrible." Kagome Interjected.

"It was the way of the land. Everyone had their place and I was among those at the bottom. Commoners and royalty were not meant to be together, for their worlds are just too different."

"So we kept our relationship a secret. On his twenty first birthday Inutaisho would take his place as the Lord of the Takahashi Clan. The night before, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. It was the best night of my life."

Lady Izyaoi's eye's glazed over at the memory, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Kagome cooed and Inuyasha grimaced.

"A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with you Inuyasha." she continued, "Your father was so happy. He went to his parents to ask for my hand when he found out. They said no. When he explained my pregnancy they automatically assumed I was lying and the baby wasn't his. But as I've said your father is a persistent man. A few months later we were finally wed. When you were born they accepted you as his son because are his spitting image. The resemblance too clear to deny."

"Then a horrible man named Naraku ruined it all."

Kagome and Inuyasha froze, not even daring to breathe. Could it really be the same Naraku?

"He was an unwanted suitor of mine. He was the head knight of the Takahashi Clan and a close friend of Inutaisho. The night you were born Inuyasha, is the night that he attacked the castle. He said your father had disgraced the kingdom, and you and I were nothing more that stains that needed to be wiped away."

"Inutaisho gave up his life to protect us that night. Even though he was betrayed and ridiculed by the people close to him he gave his life to keep them safe. It was that night he told me we were his 'something to protect'."

"Me and few other of your father's trusted friends fled the castle grounds. We found new untouched land and we started a new kingdom. People from far and wide came to be apart our great nation. Many of them do not know of my common blood. If they did the balance of our kingdom would crumble and chaos would ensue. Why would a peasant take orders from another peasant right?"

"I still don't understand why you were going to have me marry Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"The letter stated that if you married the princess then my secret would be safe and so would our kingdom. It also said you were following in you father's footsteps, that you fell in love with a servant girl."

"Is it true? Do you love this girl? Do return those feelings to my son?" The words went unspoken but by the way they looked at each other and blushed there was no need. When Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze no further conformation was needed.

Lady Izyaoi felt like she was seeing her past being relived by her son.

She just hoped that this time around, they got a happy ending.

* * *

"Inuyasha I think I understand now." Kagome panted. After hearing the story of Lady Izyaoi's past it seemed as of all the missing puzzle pieces were now in place.

"Understand what?" Inuyasha asked. Running through the halls searching for Sango and Miroku.

"This is more than we thought it was. We thought Naraku was only after power but it's so much more than that. He's reliving what happened all those years ago with your mother and father through us" Kagome explained.

"I don't get it." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"Its the same. Naraku felt like he laid a claim on your mother and your father went behind his back to take Lady Izyaoi away from him. When Naraku killed my family he told me that I was _his_, but when he came for me there was someone in the way... the son of the man who stole his first love from him."

"Are you saying that Naraku is in love with you?" he said in a disgusted tone.

"No but he felt betrayed by your father right? So what better way to get back at him then to destroy his entire kingdom. Now he's doing the same to you. To him we might as well be Lady Izyaoi and Lord Inutaisho."

"That sick bastard," Inuyasha muttered, "Well I'm not my father and when I see him I will kill him." Seeing the new found determination in his eyes Kagome felt it was either now or never.

"Inuyasha wait." Slowing to a stop Inuyasha turned to give her a confused glance. Her gaze was glued to her feet as she shuffled her weight from side to side.

It was the first time since he was conscious that he got a good look at her. Her kimono was torn and covered in blood and dirt. Her hair was a mess and when she looked up at him he could vividly see the dark circles under her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha we've been through so much lately. The final battle with Naraku is approaching and I don't know if we're going to make it." Inuyasha reached up and cupped her cheek wiping away a stray tear.

"Don't talk like that. We're gonna come out of this alive and everything is going to be fine." He said more for his reassurance than hers.

"I hope so Inuyasha, but I can't go into battle without saying this. I...I love you Inuyasha. Since the first time I saw you in my dreams. I wouldn't be able to rest in peace without you hearing me say it."

"I love you too Kagome."

The two lovers jumped when they heard someone clapping. Turning their heads they saw Naraku literally materialize from the shadows. Right away they noticed that something was not quite right with him, the gleam in his eyes was more demonic than human.

"That was beautiful." he mocked, "It's a shame you both have to die now."

"The only one dying today is you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"You really think you can defeat me? Look around you little prince I've already won!"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Kagome questioned gently.

"Because I always get what I want! No one takes what is mine!"

"Give it up Naraku the past is over and done with." Inuyasha sneered.

"Ha! I haven't thought about Izyaoi since I killed your father. Kagome is the one I want now. It's only a constellation prize that you happen to be the son of that traitorous bastard Inutaisho. That only makes killing you all the sweeter."

Pushing Kagome behind him, Inuyasha took a defensive stance.

This was it.

* * *

****** REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome screamed. She looked on in terror. Naraku and Inuyasha had been battling for what felt like decades. What could she do? How could she help? Looking closely at Naraku she could tell that something was off about him, it was like he wasn't human anymore.

What was going on? One minute he was blocking a punch the next thing he knew a knee was flying at him then another fist. When had Naraku become so fast? Quickly putting his mind on the task at hand Inuyasha ducked out of the way of a kick to the face.

Inuyasha could feel himself slowing down. He was bleeding from several wounds that weren't too serious , but the blood loss was catching up to him. Too lost in his thoughts Inuyasha had no time to dodge the swift kick delivered to his mid section.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out but not moving from her spot in the corner.

"It's a shame really. I thought once learning the truth about your mother and kingdom you'd have a bit more fight in you, guess I was wrong." Naraku sneered.

"Keh, is that all you've got? I'm just getting warmed up." Inuyasha said raising to his feet.

"You haven't seen anything yet little prince."

* * *

"Dance of the Dragon!" the wind sorceress was relentless throwing everything she had at the two humans before her. She'd be damned if she let them get the best of her.

"Sango!" Miroku called out. Said girl was forcefully thrown back by the wind attack. Catching her just in the knick of time Miroku gently set her on the ground quickly checking for any major injuries.

"Miroku this isn't working! We can't get close to her when her wind just blows us around like this." Sango panted.

"One more time." he said looking determined.

"Oh no I'm really scared now." Kagura mocked with a wicked smirk.

"Dance of blades!" Razor sharp wind was flung at the two humans. They ducked and weaved through the attack. Kagura was a little more than shocked when the wind disappeared and the humans were gone.

"Now Sango!" Turning quickly Kagura was taken off guard when a solid punch to the face sent her stumbling. She lost the grip on her fan and did a quick summersault to regain her poise. Cradling her nose she had to admit, the girl had one heck of a right hook.

"Not so high and mighty now without your little toy are you?" Sango mocked.

"Since you no longer pose a real threat I think we can talk civilly ne?" Miroku inquired.

"You think just because you have my fan that I'm completely powerless? Ha! I'm a full fledged demon, I could still crush you if I wanted!"

"Well you want this back don't you? Answer a few questions and you can be on your way, fan intact." Sango stated.

"Destroy it I don't care. I can infuse any object I choose with my demonic energy, it will have the same power as that fan."

"What does Naraku have to gain from all this?" Miroku asked.

"And why would I tell you that" Kagura snapped.

"Because you want to take down Naraku as much as we do." The sorceress was at a lost for words. Was her hate for the tainted human that obvious?

"I get paid handsomely for my services, I'm not complaining."

"Yes but your aura is bound. Are you under some kind of spell?" Miroku asked. Even as a toddler he was very in touch with his spiritual side. Inuyasha made jokes that if he wasn't such a lecher he could be a monk.

"You could say that. Naraku has my heart."

"I don't understand. If your heart is not beating in your chest how can you be living?" Sango asked.

"I'm hollow inside. By fusing some of his demonic energy with mine my life is sustained. But I wish to be free. Like the wind."

"Wait demonic energy? I thought Naraku was a human bandit?"

"He _used_ to be human. Naraku sold his soul to demons to gain more power." Kagura told them.

"What is his true purpose? Is he really going to such lengths just to get to Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I have no idea. Naraku doesn't trust me enough to let me in on plans like that. I do as I'm told and then go on about my business. Plus it's not like I care anyway. There's no need for me to get caught up in human affairs."

"Thank you for the information but we must be going." Tossing the fan at her Miroku and Sango took off down the long corridor.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me?" Kagura yelled but they were already gone. Growling in frustration she too ran down the hallway.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned in pain as more of his blood was spilled on the ground. His vision was becoming blurry and his limbs felt like lead. All in all this was becoming a very bad situation.

"You disappoint me little prince." Naraku sneered.

"Shut up!" But this time he didn't charge. He sat back waiting for Naraku to make his move. If he wanted to defeat him he needed to look for a weak spot. An opening. Anything.

"What are you waiting for little prince? Come at me!" When there was no response to his taunt his right eye began to twitch. Who did this little twit think he was?

Quickly putting his emotions in check he let his defensive stance slacken.

Inuyasha looked on never taking his eyes off his target. What was going on? One minute he's being goaded the next they're standing there staring at each other.

Naraku let his head fall as his black locks fell over his shoulders covering his face. Taking a closer look Inuyasha could make out the slight shake of Naraku's shoulders.

Was he...laughing?

"What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha screamed. Getting ready to charge he was stopped by Kagome's calming hand landing on his arm.

"Inuyasha wait. Something isn't right." Kagome whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is off about Naraku. His aura is wrong."

"I'm not following." Turning his head to look at her the circles under eyes than were darker than ever. She looked so weary.

"Naraku is a human. But he seems more demonic than human. Haven't you noticed he's faster than usual? Has sharper reflexes?" Realization dawned on Inuyasha's face as he turned once more to stare at the not so human Naraku.

* * *

_They think their so smart. They don't even know the half of what I've done._

Naraku stood still, his head tilted downward, smirking at the ground.

_They think they understand. My want, no, need for power._

Slowly he lifted his eyes to lock with Inuyasha's.

_I want your blood. You are the spitting image of that traitorous bastard. Today you will die by my hand...just like your father._

Naraku's body began to shake. He could feel the bloodlust of the demons he had absorbed. It was growing, trying to overtake him. His cold eyes shifted over from the prince to the young servant girl by his side.

She was who he truly wanted.

She would make his plans complete. Turn his dream into reality.

Kagome was the key to gaining back the Shikon No Tama.

* * *

"Stop! Do you sense that?" Miroku looked around frantically. Sango coming to a halt behind him.

"It's evil. Very evil." Sango shuddered as a chill ran up her spine.

"If we follow this aura I bet we'll find Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku once again ran down the hall.

_'I hope we're not too late.'_

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

They were idiots. The lot of them.

Humans were so easily controlled.

By greed, lust, and power. They desired it all.

And that will be his downfall.

His darkeness, his coruption, his power, it will backfire on him.

And then he well be no more

* * *

The blows had stopped and for now the prince and corrupted human stood at an impass.

"Are you ready to give up yet Inuyasha? It's becoming quite apparent that you won't make it out of here alive." Naraku sneered. The evil glint in his eyes intensifying the longer he stared down his prey.

Soon he would be the most powerful creature in the entire world. Nothing and no one would stop him. With Kagome he would have the Shikon jewel in his possesion.

"What's wrong Naraku cat got your tongue? I said come at me!" Inuyasha taunted. Suddenly an octopus like tentacle shot from Naraku's body and straight towards the human Prince.

Inuyasha dove quickly to the right, the offending appendage grazing his leg. Rolling into a crouch he pressed a hand against his wound in a futile attempt to slow the bleeding.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running out of her hiding place to help him. Kneeling down beside him she quickly checked his wound and began to haphazardly bandage it.

"This should help slow the bleeding." She said giving him a small smile. Inuyasha nodded his thanks and put his attention back on Naraku. This battle was going downhill fast, if he didn't come up with a plan soon they'd all be dead.

"Tell me something Naraku," Inuyasha said slowly getting back on his feet, "just what is your true objective?"

"You want to know my true objective little prince? I desire power! Strength so immense that even the great Inutaisho would've cowered in fear."

"I don't understand Naraku, what do you hope to gain from all this?" Kagome questioned him.

"I want the Shikon Jewel."

"What the hell is the shikon jewel?" Inuyasha asked, sharing a confused glance with Kagome.

"You'll see soon enough." Naraku said. Just then an albino girl dressed in white appeared by Naraku's side. "Kanna it seems we have a traitor in our mists...dispose of her."

* * *

"I think we're getting closer!" Miroku yelled over the commosion . A large tremor shook the castle foundation, paintings and vases fell from thier perches in the halls, old, decaying walls crumbled into dust.

"If this goes on much longer the whole castle will be destroyed!" Sango said.

They continued to run, their footsteps pounding into the ground, their breathes coming out in heavy pants. Sango was startled when she ran full force into Miroku's back. The impact nearly knocking her on her ass.

"Miroku what the hell-" Her hazel orbs widened when she say exactly why he had stopped running.

"P-Princess Kikyou?" Sango stuttered out. She looked almost the same, her skin was paler than ever, her raven locks were still kept from her face in a low ponytail, the only difference was...

She looked happy.

"Long time no see huh Sango?" Her voice was soft and for the first time Sango saw her genuinely smile.

"How can this be? I thought you died?" Miroku said, his eyes still wide with shock.

"It's true, but I have been unable to move on."

"What do you mean? what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I made many mistakes when I was alive. I'm here again to right those wrongs, though I cannot do it alone. I need your help for your friends are in grave danger." Kikyou said anxiously.

"You mean Inuyasha and Kagome?" The princess solemnly nodded her head and Sango and Miroku shared a worried look.

"It is Kagome who you must worry most about, for she is the ultimate key in Naraku's plan."

"What plan? What does he want?"

"Have you ever heard of the Shikon No Tama?" when both Sango and Miroku shook their heads Kikyou continued to explain. "It's an enchanted crystal the contains the power to grant it's user one wish."

"What does this have to do with Kagome?" Sango said.

"Five hundred years ago lived a powerful priestess named Midoriko. She had the power to purify the souls of demons and they feared her spiritual powers. Together the demons attacked her and a fierce battle raged on for seven days and seven nights."

"She must have been some priestess." Miroku complemented.

"That she was. Many of the lesser demons merged together to form one great demon. When they had Midoriko in their jaws she reached deep inside her own self and seized her soul...while simultaneously forcing out her own heart. They say that is how the Shikon No Tama came to be."

"What happened to the demons?" Sango asked.

"Midoriko trapped their souls in the jewel along with her own. It is said that a battle between good and evil still wages on in the jewel today."

"And you're saying Naraku wants this jewel?"

"Yes, but the jewel was lost many years ago. No one knows what happened to it...it just disappeared."

"I don't understand." Miroku commented.

"Naraku hopes to create a new Shikon No Tama."

* * *

"Dammit all to hell!" Kagura shouted to herself. How had she lost two stupid humans.

"Kagura." Turning around on her heel, fan ready, the wind youkai stood face to face with Kanna. Expelling a breath of relief Kagura closed her fan and walked over to the young girl.

"Don't do that Kanna you scared the shit out of me." Kanna was a void demon, she had no youki, no presence. She was just...there.

_Do it._

"But I don't want to." Kanna whispered

"Did you say something?" Kagura asked.

_Kill her._

Kagura stared into Kanna's blank orbs. She was a weird child.

"Kanna?"

She could see the small crystalline tears lining the young girls eyes.

_'But Kanna has no emotions. She can't feel._' Kagura thought to herself.

_Do it now!_

"I'm sorry."

Kagura's eyes grew big in surprise. She could hear it beating, her heart was back!

Then all she could feel was pain, she couldn't breathe. Looking down she saw a tentacle sticking out from Kanna's mirror and right through her chest...right where her heart was.

A lone tear flowed down Kanna's face as Kagura crumpled to the ground.

_'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Naraku hopes to create a new Shikon no Tama."

"How does he hope to accomplish this?" Miroku asked trying to digest all the information being thrown at him.

"The jewel was originally formed when the pure soul of Midoriko and the tainted souls of the demons collided, this is where your friend Kagome becomes the most important piece in Naraku's puzzle." Kikyou explained.

"Naraku is going to use Kagome's soul to form a new Shikon jewel." Sango stated more than asked.

"Where is he going to get the tainted souls from? I'm sure demons aren't going to be that willing to give up their souls." Miroku said.

"The war. All the blood and hate tainting this castle will be more than enough malice to create a new jewel." The princess clarified. Her form was starting to become more and more cloudy.

"This form is not going to last much longer," with the last of her strength Kikyou enveloped both Miroku and Sango is a pink aura, "I'll take you to where your friends are but after that your on your own."

"You've done more than enough Kikyou-Sama and for that we thank you." The two humans disappeared in the light as Kikyou was bathed in a light of her own. She had done it, she had repented for her sins and now she could find eternal happiness.

_'Please be safe. I wish all of you the best of luck.'_

When the light faded away...Kikyou was gone.

* * *

"I grow tired of these petty games!" Throwing out a tentacle Naraku caught Inuyasha around the neck, lifting him into the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from across the hall.

"It's over little prince! I've told you before that the Kami did not bless me with much patience. You're tapping on my last nerve and it is time for me to get what I truly desire."

The tentacle snapped sending Inuyasha crashing into the far end of the hallway.

"Leave him alone!" Crimson eyes landed on the raven haired beauty standing before him. Slowly Naraku stalked towards his prey. He could almost _smell_ the fear rolling off her in waves. It excited him.

"Before you asked me what my true objective was. I want the shikon no tama and you girl are gonna help me get it."

Kagome continued to move away from the enemy, finally her back hit the wall and she screwed her eyes shut praying this was nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

"I don't know what your talking about. I can't help you!" She said finding the courage to speak. When she opened her Naraku was standing in her face and it took everything she had not to scream.

"Oh but you can, for you are the missing piece in this grand puzzle of mine. If you do what I want I'll even promise not hurt the little prince." He sneered.

"Don't do it Kagome! He's a liar! He'll never keep up his end of the deal!" Inuyasha yelled crawling out of the darkness. He was weak from fighting so long and loosing too much blood, too many bones had been cracked and broken, too many muscles torn and stretched.

Placing his finger under Kagome's chin Naraku forced her to look at him. "You have two choices: give me what I want and let the prince live or disobey me and have him die."

"Don't do it!" Looking over at Inuyasha Kagome could see how beat up he was, and it was all for her. Because he wanted to protect her he was going to die...and she couldn't let that happen.

But what if Naraku was lying? What if he killed Inuyasha anyway? She didn't know what to do.

"Time is running out." Naraku taunted.

"Don't listen to him!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You must choose."

"Don't!"

"I'll do whatever you want... just please don't hurt Inuyasha anymore." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!"

Naraku smirked.

* * *

The light faded and Miroku and Sango found themselves in a dark hallway.

_'Please be safe. I wish all of you the best of luck.'_

They heard the soft voice of the princess and knew that she had finally been able to move on. Taking a few seconds Miroku clasped his hands together in a silent prayer for Kikyou's safe trip into Nirvana.

"Let's go Miroku!" When his eyes opened Sango was already halfway down the hallway.

"Wait for me!" He said running after her.

_"Kagome!"_

"That sounded like Inuyasha!" Sango said. Now running in a dead sprint both Sango and Miroku reached the end of the corrider in time to see Naraku stick his claws through Kagome's chest.

"Kagome!"

Her chocolate orbs widened in surprise as Naraku's claws invaded her flesh. But why wasn't she dead?

"You're not dead because the intent was not to kill you." Naraku said. Could he read her mind?

Naraku chuckled, "No. Your soul is just very open. One look inside and I could know anything I wanted about you."

This is what he was after? Her soul? Why?

"To recreate the jewel of course. I need a pure soul to mix with the tainted ones of the dead soliders and castle dwellers. I knew ever since the night I killed your family that your soul was the only one pure enough to make a new jewel, that's why I didn't kill you that night, and why I came back for you."

Everything made since now to her.

"I'm glad you understand, but now it's time to say goodbye."

Kagome's senses went numb, her body went cold.

_'Inuyasha, I'm sorry.'_

Then everything went black.

* * *

All he could do was watched as Kagome's eyes went dull and unfocused. Her slim body fell against the wall and slid soundlessly to floor.

And all he could do was watch.

He was a failure. He promised to protect her. She was his something to protect and he couldn't save her. Could he do nothing right?

Inuyasha let the tears collect in his eyes. What did he have left now that Kagome was gone?

_Do you want to save her?_

Inuyasha laughed to himself, it was a hollow and empty sound, "Not you again."

_Do you want to save her? Is she important to you?_ The voice asked.

"Yes, she means more to me than anything." Suddenly a gentle blue light appeared, almost blinding him with it's brightness.

_Reach for the light._

Should he do it? What if this was another one of Naraku's tricks?

_If you want to save the girl then you must trust me, and yourself._

He couldn't explain it but this voice sounded so familiar. The aura engulfing him was calming and it didn't feel dangerous. Slowly and tentatively Inuyasha reached out a shaky hand to touch the light.

The orb of light burst and he had to shield his eyes from the brightness. When he opened them a tall man stood before him, his silver hair was kept in a high ponytail, and his topaz eyes stared down at Inuyasha with an emotion the young prince could not recognize.

He wore a white kimono decorated with amour, three swords tucked securely at his waist. He looked like an ancient warrior from the feudal era.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm your father."

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"I'm your father." Inuyasha could do nothing more than stare at the regal man standing before him. The man who had died the night he was born, protecting him and his mother.

"You're the voice I've been hearing?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Were you the one giving Kagome and I the strange dreams?"

"Yes."

"Not a man of many words are you?" Inuyasha grumbled as he slowly pushed himself to lean against the wall.

"No." he said smirking. "Unfortunately I wasn't sent here to exchange pleasantries." His tone becoming serious. Inuyasha continued to eye his father, waiting for him to finish speaking. "I'm afraid that your mother left out some significant details when explaining our past."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked becoming suspicious.

"You're different Inuyasha, different from everyone else, in a class all your own." Touga said.

"I'm not following."

"You're hanyou." Inuyasha stared incredulously at his father. His eyes widening in shock and fear. How was that possible? How was it possible that his mother had hid it from him so long?

"I-I'm not human?" He asked slowly trying to fully retain all the information being tossed at him.

"No you're not, at least not fully. Your mother is a human but I'm a full blooded demon. A dog demon. There are some things that you should know about that night Inuyasha. The reason your mother was rejected by my people was only partly because she wasn't born with royal blood, it was mainly because she is human. Back then hanyou were seen as a taint on this world, a spot on the Earth that should be wiped clean. I didn't care and married your mother anyway, then she became pregnant. I was betrayed by my closest comrades. After I was killed Izyaoi had no choice but to start over and in doing so made the choice to raise you human. With the help of many powerful concealment charms your demonic abilities and looks have been sealed away."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because it's the only way to save that girl. Have you ever tried to use the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha?"

"Um yea, but it's practically useless. I don't think that thing could cut paper...wet."

"That sword once belonged to me you know, it was forged from one of my fangs. If you truly want to master it then must be in your true form." the Inutaisho said.

"My true form? How do I do that? I don't even have Tetsusaiga with me." Touga smiled down at his son, a thin ray of golden light landed in Inuyasha's lap. Slowly the light receded and only the ancient sword was left.

"Now you must concentrate Inuyasha. Close your eyes and reach deep down inside yourself, find the missing part of who you are." Touga's image steadily became cloudy, he was disappearing.

"Wait! Father don't go! I still have so many questions!" Inuyasha yelled shooting to his feet.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you Inuyasha, but you must trust in who you are. The desire to protect the girl will not be enough if you do not believe in your heart of hearts that you can do it. You are my son and my sons never lose." Smirking, the spirit of the Inutaisho finally faded and Inuyasha felt a piece of himself leave with his father.

Inuyasha looked down at the great sword that his father had once wielded himself.

_'Concentrate Inuyasha, find the missing part of who you are.'_

"The missing part huh?" Closing his eyes Inuyasha reached deep down inside himself. In his mind there was an endless hallway of doors. Each door a different memory, a different emotion. Together they all made up his entire being. Inuyasha continued down the hall until he came upon a door different from all the others. This one was marked with a blue crescent moon. The door was covered in chains and pad locks.

"This must be it." Walking over to the door he reached out a hand to touch one of the pad locks when it shocked him. "What the hell?"

_'With the help of powerful concealment charms your demonic abilities and looks were sealed away.'_

Nodding in understanding he reached out again but this time he let his hand hover over the lock. Concentrating as much as he could he finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when the lock gave way.

Over and over Inuyasha broke through each lock and chain. By the time the last lock was off he was mentally exhausted. An image of Kagome being run through by Naraku ripped through his mind and with renewed energy he open the door and let the powers flow through him.

He could feel his broken bones reform themselves, his torn and stretched muscles repair themselves. Everything suddenly became loud and his ears began to ring. His nose was assaulted by the disgusting stench of blood, death, and gunpowder. Silver locks fell over his shoulders, and when he felt a twitching on top of his head, he found two puppy ears instead of human ones. He could see his reflection in the stone wall...his eyes now a shade of gold like his father instead of violet like his mother.

Looking down his dull human nails had become powerful talons, his human teeth replaced by fangs. All in all he felt better than ever. As a human his injuries had been enough to nearly kill him, but with this new strength he knew he would get Kagome back.

In a flash the hallway of doors was gone and he was back at the castle. Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hand as if telling him it was time for a new battle to begin.

_Hold on Kagome, I'm coming for you!_

* * *

He had done it!

Soon he would be the most powerful being who ever lived. All would cower in fear and show him the respect he so rightfully deserved.

He would never be out done by anyone again.

He was invincible.

_'I must thank you naive little Kagome. Your act of "bravery" sealed your fate and now your little prince will die'_

Naraku stood still gently holding Kagome's soul in his hands. He willed himself not to drop it, the brightness and purity of it almost becoming to much against his taint.

Carefully Naraku cut his finger with his fangs letting the blood drip onto the floor. Making a circle around himself, he chanted the incantation he'd spent years learning. He'd practiced the ritual so many times he could do it in his sleep.

Closing his eyes and concetrating Naraku began to mumble incoherently. His voice was soft, barely audible and soon a dark purple barrier began to surround him and Kagome's soulless body. He could feel the power hungry demons that resided within him begin to stir. They wrestled and writhed against each other trying to get to the immense power they were feeling.

_'Soon my demons, very soon.' _Naraku cooed.

No one would stop him.

* * *

Sango couldn't breathe. What the hell was going on? Suddenly she realized that she was on her knees sobbing hysterically with Miroku shaking the life out of her, calling out her name.

"Sango! Sango can you hear me? You've got to snap out of it!" Miroku yelled. He was overwhelmed, everything was spiraling out of control. Kagome was gone, Inuyasha was gone, and an unmistakeable evil had just been unleashed on the world.

Sango wouldn't stop crying.

"Sango I need you not to fucking fall apart on me!" he screamed loosing all his patience. He couldn't do this alone, he needed her.

"M-miroku, please tell me it's not true, t-t-tell me that their okay." she whispered brokenly.

"I'm so sorry Sango." He said engulfing her in his arms.

"What are we gonna do? We can't fight him on our own Miroku." As much as he wanted to tell Sango she was wrong he couldn't. Naraku now had all he needed to create a new Shikon No Tama.

"First things first, we have to find Inuyasha."

"No need to look very far." Came the unexpected voice. Whipping around both Miroku and Sango stood gaping at the newly transformed prince.

"Close your mouths, you're gonna catch flies."

"Nice to know that you haven't lost your sense of humor." Miroku stated dryly.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked slowly rising from her knees. Walking over to him she gently fingered his silky silver strands of hair, and before she could stop herself reached up to touch his ears. Though she pouted when Inuyasha quickly intercepted her hand.

"Don't touch the ears." He said calmly.

"Look as much as I too want to sit here and pet the new puppy, we have bigger things to worry about." Miroku said pointing to Naraku's growing barrier. The lost and angry souls of the soldiers and castle dwellers were quickly absorbed by his barrier. With each new soul devoured Naraku's power grew.

"Okay first: Don't ever call me a puppy again, and second: My father came and spoke to me." Inuyasha said.

"Really? What did he say?" Sango asked.

"He taught me about my true heritage. I'm half Inu-youkai. Do you remember my sword Tetsusaiga Miroku? It used to be wielded by my father, and the reason why I couldn't use it was because my mother had sealed my youkai blood."

"Can you use it now? The Tetsusaiga I mean?" Inuyasha reached to his waistband and pulled the great sword free from its sheath, the once dull and rusted blade transformed into a sharp, lethal looking fang before their very eyes.

"It's amazing." Sango whispered.

"Okay so you have demonic abilities and a kick ass sword, is that really gonna be enough to defeat Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said matter of factly,"but all I know is that I _will_ get Kagome back...even if it kills me." he finished in all seriousness.

"You said before that the sword wouldn't transform for you, how do you know how to wield it?" Sango asked.

"Well I used to practice all the time. I'd heard of a few techniques from Sesshomaru but none of them ever worked, so eventually I just stopped trying." Inuyasha answered.

"So back to square one: How do we stop Naraku?" Miroku cut in.

"We need to stop him from completing the ritual, that means we have to break down the barrier. You guys leave that part up to me." Inuyasha said.

"What are we gonna do?" Sango asked.

"You guys are gonna be the diversion." Inuyasha finished.

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"I've got a plan so listen up." Inuyasha stated. Sango and Miroku waited for him to elaborate.

"Tetsusaiga has a barrier breaking technique, but I'm pretty sure if Naraku sees it coming he'll counter it. If you guys can just buy me a few minutes to find a weak spot I can take him out." Inuyasha explained.

"How are we supposed to distract him? We have no weapons." Miroku pointed out. Sighing, Inuyasha and Sango sat quietly, trying to think of something when Sango's eyes widened and a smile slowly tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Sango why is your face like that?" Inuyasha asked slowly backing away from the scary looking girl.

"I know where we can get weapons. My family's ancestors were demon slayers. My father used to train my brother and I in the art of demon slaying, when I first moved here with Kagome I hid all of the weapons I carried. I knew this hall looked familiar! Follow me."

Making their way down the dark corridor Sango keep her hands on the wall applying pressure here and there until she pushed and the wall slid open.

"Yes! It's all still here!" Sango said excitingly, she darted around the small room grabbing a katana and other small blades. She disappeared in the darkness only to reappear with a huge a boomerang.

Inuyasha and Miroku eyed the weapon with surprised expressions and Sango smirked, while touching it gently.

"This is my favorite weapon, Hiraikotsu, I've been training with it ever since I can remember."

"Wow." Miroku said unable to think of anything else to say.

"It's huge!" Inuyasha said unintelligently.

"Why thank you, now get out you can't expect me to fight in this yukata right?" Once again disappearing into the back Sango came back minutes later looking like a true demon slayer, her ancestors would've be proud. Her long brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. She was clad in pink and black body armor that hugged her curves in all the right places. The magenta shadow covering her eye lids gave her masculine garment a touch of femininity.

Miroku thought she was simply beautiful.

"Miroku I don't know if you want to fight in those robes but you can have this armor if you want it. It used to be my father's so it should fit you." She said with a sad smile.

"Thank you." After Miroku had changed and gathered his own weapons they moved back out into the hallway.

"So you guys know what you have to do right? Keep a look out for my signal." Inuyasha said. Nodding in understanding they all headed to their positions.

It was time to get Kagome back and destroy Naraku.

* * *

It was so dark. So cold.

She couldn't see anything, she couldn't feel, it was like she was paralyzed from the neck down and blind. Her body was suspended in darkness, just floating in the blackness of the void.

"Where am I?" she whispered into the nothingness. Suddenly her ears were filled with a terrible noise. Screeching and blood curdling screams echoed around her.

Feeling was returned to her body when ghostly hands began to claw at her, pulling her in every direction. She screamed for help but her cries fell on deaf ears.

There was no one around to save her.

The screeching became louder and she was sure her ears would start to bleed. More hands tugged on her limbs, they were gonna tear her apart.

"Is this hell? How did I get here? Please someone help me!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, she didn't want to die here, not like this...all alone and scared.

_You must remember, only then will you find the strength you need to fight._

She found comfort in this voice, it was soothing, melodic almost. Yet she didn't understand what it was trying to tell her.

_You must remember. You must fight. Or you will die._

"But I don't want to die here!" The girl screamed. The voices of the dead and the damned skidded past her ears sending a chill down her spine.

_You must remember._

"Remember what? Who are you?"

_You must fight._

"Fight for what? Fight who? I don't know what you're talking about!"

_You will die here._

"NO!" the girl yelled hysterically, "leave me alone!" She tried in vain to pull her arms from the clutches of ghouls who were threatening to consume her.

She wanted to remember, she wanted fight, she didn't want to die, not here. Then she heard something. A thumping sound.

It sounded like..."A heartbeat?"

_"Kagome."_

Kagome? Who was Kagome?

_"Please. Come back to me Kagome."_

"I don't know...who that is." she said uncertainly. But didn't she know? She could feel it, deep within hersel. The thumping became louder, she could've sworn it was her own heart beating.

_"Kagome!"_

"This girl, is...is she me?" Crimson eyes flashed in the darkness, followed by the most beautiful pair of topaz eyes she'd ever seen. Finally dark violet eyes flashed for a moment and she understood what she had to do.

"Inuyasha..."

* * *

"My power has already grown ten fold! Soon the jewel will be complete." Naraku stood in the center of his now gigantic barrier.

His head was swimming with the voices of the dead and the demons. They all wanted the same thing he did.

Power.

"Soon you'll have everything you've ever desired." Naraku whispered to his pets. They became restless with the promise of power, the promise of their most secret dreams becoming reality.

"Hiraikotsu!" Caught off guard Naraku stumbled as a huge boomerang hit his barrier over and over.

"What the hell is going on?!" he screamed. Regaining his composure he saw the friends of prince Inuyasha staring at him with determined expressions etched on their faces.

_"Kagura couldn't even kill them? I knew she was useless."_ He thought to himself. This is why he needed them out of the way...they were nothing but a nusiance.

"If you leave now, I'll give you a chance to run." Naraku said tauntingly.

"Fat chance!" Sango screamed hurdling Hiraikotsu back at Naraku. The boomerang did little damage as it bounced off the barrier. Running and catching her weapon in mid air Sango was forcefully thrown in the opposite direction when her foot connected with the barrier.

"Sango!" She crashed into Miroku and they both landed on the floor. Slowly they tried to get up after the hard impact.

"You silly humans really think that you can defeat me! You'll have to do better than that!" Naraku said as he continued to suck in more tormented souls.

_"Just a little more."_ he whispered in his mind.

The female threw her huge weapon once again, though this time it was covered in spiritual ofuda, creating a small tear in the barrier.

"No!"

"Now!" the humans darted out of the way as the prince came sprinting out of the shadows, sword brandished and ready to do damage.

When its red blade came in contact with the barrier the rest of it fell to pieces. Seething in anger Naraku eyed the prince with a wild expression.

"Damn you! I'll kill you for what you've done!" He pushed aside a piece of his robe as demons flew out from the inside of his body. Inuyasha furiously slashed at them all, but Naraku just kept releasing more.

summersaulting out range Inuyasha used his most practiced attack.

"Kaze No Kizu!" tendrils of golden demonic aura shot from his sword and engulfed all of the demons coming his way.

"You think you can defeated me because you've got a pretty little sword. You're only a hanyou, you're still nothing!" Naraku seethed.

"Yeah like you're one to talk! You used to be human till you sold your soul to those demons, that makes you a hanyou too!" Inuyasha countered.

The evil hanyou said nothing as he unleashed another wave of demons upon Inuyasha. Hidden among the demons was once of Naraku's octopus like tentacles, which embedded itself right into Inuyasha's shoulder. Crying out in pain he wretched himself free and he sent another wind scar in Naraku's direction.

Catching Inuyasha off guard Naraku grabbed him by the throat slamming and hoisting him against the wall. The impact forcing Inuyasha to drop the Tetsusaiga.

"It's over!" Naraku prepared his claws to slit the hanyou's throat, when he felt an immense wave of purity wash over him. It was enough to make him throw up.

"Let him go." Both half demons turned their attention to the young girl standing in the center of the room, streams of pure spiritual power whipped around her.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha barely chocked out. She looked like an avenging angel sent from heaven to save him.

Naraku stood in both horror and amazement at the girl before him.

_"This cannot be happening!"_

Kagome hurdled a small wave of spiritual energy at Naraku, not enough to kill him, but enough to force him to drop Inuyasha.

"Admit defeat Naraku. It's over." 'Kagome' said.

"Who are you? I don't care if you're in that girls's body, I'll kill you!" He screamed.

"He's lost his mind." Sango whispered to Miroku as they looked on a few feet away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I need you to fire your wind scar one more time." said the voice coming out of Kagome's body.

"Who are you?" He asked gently.

"Now is not the time. When this is over I'll tell you all you need to know, but for the time being I need your help. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." With renewed determination Inuyasha readied his sword prepared to attack when Naraku started laughing manicaclly. Naraku turned to face him, a wild look in his eye.

He had gone insane.

"You're all idiots! Did you really think I'd let you defeat me so easily? Never! I've worked too hard, planned too long, I won't go down without a fight!" The castle grounds started to tremble and shake with Naraku's growing power. His body extended and stretched to form a large spider web, encasing everyone in the hallway.

Raising his sword Inuyasha was ready to deliver the final blow, "Kaze No-!"

"Wait! Not yet." The voice said. Naraku's web continued to expand crushing the walls of the castle, threatening to make the whole thing collapse.

"The whole castle is coming apart! We have to stop him now!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"Wait." She said again. Her eyes closed and a soft pink aura began to surround her. It collected in of Kagome's body as she molded it to become a bow and arrow.

"So much concentrated spiritual energy. He'll never survive that." Miroku commented.

"Die!" Naraku exclaimed as he sent sharp tentacles in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Now!" Kagome screamed as she fired her arrow of pure spiritual power.

"Kaze No Kizu!" Inuyasha released his attack soon after, the demonic energy of his sword intertwined with spiritual power of Kagome's arrow, creating a powerful attack that Naraku was forced to take head on.

"NO!" He screamed as his body was blasted apart and purified at the same time. The explosion of power forced everyone to take cover from the falling debris.

When the blast subsided, everything was quiet and everyone went still. In the center of the wreckage stood a beautiful woman. Her hair fell to her waist in a beautiful waterfall of midnight. Her pale skin was radiated by the sun that beamed through the hallway. Her brown eyes were soft and gentle as she looked into the sunrise.

Whoever this woman was she was stunningly beautiful. The formal red and white kimono of a priestess suited her well, and was only enhanced by the ancient looking amor she wore as well. Sword in hand she looked like a fierce warrior who was to be respected and feared at the same time.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango continued to stare at her as if in a trance. Realization hit Inuyasha first when he saw Kagome's still body laying at the beautiful warrior's feet.

Standing quickly he ran to her side, picking her up gently and cradling her to his chest. He couldn't hear her breathing and her skin was almost freezing.

"Kagome?" He whispered fearing the worst. This couldn't be happening to him. After all he'd done to protect her, after everything they had been through, didn't they deserve a happy ending?

"Kagome, get up, it's over. You can open your eyes now." He said shaking her softly. When she still didn't stir his voice became shakier as he filled with panic.

Inuyasha buried his face in her hair praying to any God that would listen. In the back of his mind he could hear Sango sobbing and Miroku trying and not succeeding to console her.

"Do you want to save her?" Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Her presence momentarily forgotten in their grief.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"I go by many names, though you may know me as Midoriko." She said.

Miroku and Sango stared at her in shock, while Inuyasha looked mildly confused at their reaction.

"Y-you're the one who created the first Sacred Jewel." Sango stated.

"I am."

"What happened to it? I mean how did it disappear?' Miroku asked her.

"The demons and I were already sealed within the jewel hundreds of years ago, by resealing them and myself inside the shikon I was able to cut off our presence to the outside world." Midoriko explained.

"That's amazing." Miroku said.

"Why are you here and how can I save Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sharply, Kagome was his first and only concern right now.

"Naraku's goal was create a new sacred jewel," she started, "because Kagome had a soul pure enough to counter the tainted souls caused by all this death and distraction she was the key ingredient to creating a new Shikon No Tama. But you all destroyed the barrier Naraku missed a crucial step in his ritual. Kagome's soul was shattered when he was unable to complete the ritual."

"Shattered?" Sango asked.

"Kagome is now floating around in the darkness of the unfinished Shikon No Tama. When I first reached out to her she didn't even know who she was. She's trying to bring herself back together but it all depends on her own strength. If she cannot find the will to fight, then her soul will forever be lost." Mirdoriko explained.

"Is that why you used her body to defeat Naraku?"

"Yes. Because Kagome's soul is no longer being housed inside her body I was able to fill it with my presence, the combination of my spiritual powers and Inuyasha's demonic aura was enough to totally eliminate Naraku from this world." She answered.

"So what about Kagome? We're supposed to just sit here and wait?" Inuyasha shouted. Once again Kagome needed him and he failed her.

And the only thing he could was watch and wait.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is a strong girl, she won't give up that easily I can assure you." Miroku said trying to sedate Inuyasha's anger and sadness.

"There has to be a way, please..." Inuyasha begged quietly as he looked to Midoriko for answers.

"You love her very much." Midoriko stated more than asked.

"More than anything."

"There is one thing I could do," Inuyasha's eyes lit up with hope, "I can send you to where she is in the counterfeit jewel, but you will essentially be in the same condition she is in. Though your soul will remain intact there is strong possibility you will not be able to return to the physical world. Even if you could somehow manage to return it is not guaranteed that Kagome will return with you." Midoriko said gravely.

"Inuyasha-"

"-I'll do it." He said cutting Miroku.

"Inuyasha you should think about this. There's a high chance that one or both of you won't make it out of this." Sango tried to reason.

"I understand that," Inuyasha said in a serious tone, "I know the consequences of what I'm about to do. But the need to save Kagome outweighs all those risks. If leaping into the unknown is the only way to get her back then I'll do it without a second thought."

"You are strong Inuyasha. Your iron will and compassionate heart make you a force to be reckoned with. I will grant you your request and send you inside the jewel. I wish you the best of luck." The ancient priestess said with a smile.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Lifting her slim fingers to land on his forehead, Inuyasha's breathing slowed and his body felt as if it was floating. His eyelids became heavy and soon they closed completely. Slumping to the ground next to Kagome his face took on a peaceful look, it seemed as is he was only sleeping.

"I've done all I can do." Midoriko said to Sango and Miroku.

"You've done more than enough, great priestess." Miroku acknowledged. As the beautiful woman disappeared both Sango and Miroku bowed their heads in respect.

Looking at the bodies of their friends the only thing they could do was wait, pray, and hope that they would both make it back safe and sound.

* * *

****** REVIEW!**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**1 year and 128 days ago...**

"The war is finally over, the treaty was signed over a week ago. Oh! Miroku and I are married now, yeah who would have ever guessed." The brunette woman laughed. Smiling down at her best friend she regarded her with a sad expression. Ever since that day nothing had changed with her.

And everyday the young woman's heart broke a little more.

"I'm expecting soon. Lady Kaede says I'm having twins, I hope they're girls. You need come back soon okay? I want you to meet them."

"Sango? Are you in here?" A masculine voice called.

"Yeah over here!" she called back.

"What are you doing my love?" Miroku sat next his wife, she was beautiful, all round and glowing from her pregnancy.

"Just updating her on current affairs, when she comes back I want her to know what's going on." Sango said hopefully.

"Sango..." Miroku started.

"Don't. I know she can hear me...they both can.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said gently.

"I just want them to come back." Sango whispered as the tears began to sting the back of her eyes.

"Me too." Only when Miroku pulled her into his arms did she finally breakdown and cry.

* * *

**2 years and 187 days ago...**

She had been trapped in the darkness so long, that it became a comfort for her. The silence, the stillness, it didn't scare her.

She enjoyed it.

"I never want to leave." She sighed, closing her eyes in contentment. Her eyes opened quickly when the sound of high pitched giggling floated by her ears. She looked around and when nothing but darkness met her vision she closed her eyes once more. Only to open them again at the sound of more giggling.

"Who's there?" she finally called out. The giggling stopped and little girl came forward. Her thick raven locks pulled up in a ponytail flopped happily behind her. Her chocolate eyes were light and carefree.

She was the epitome of happiness.

"Hi there!" She yelled excitedly," I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You've been looking for me? Who are you?"

"I'm you silly." The girl beamed.

"Huh?" The girl was looking at the child as if she had three heads.

"You still don't know who you are do you?" The little girl asked her, her head tilting to the side cutely.

"Of course I do, I'm Kagome."

"Then I'm Kagome too! There are many Kagomes you know. All of us little Kagomes make up one big Kagome, that's you!" The child smiled brightly.

"You're apart of me? Then why aren't you here with me?"

"Because you're broken. But once you find all the pieces you can go home!"

"Aren't I already home?"

"No silly! You have another home and it's way better than this! You can't go there until you find all of us though, and you better hurry cause some of us are starting to disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Yup! If too many of us disappear then you can't go back, but don't worry someone's coming here to help you!" The girl said grinning widely.

"Really? Who?" Kagome asked getting curious.

"I can't tell you! That would ruin all the fun, but you'll know him when you see him."

"Him?"

The girl nodded happily. " Oh, and you can call me Shiawase!"

"Shiawase? Happiness?"

The child nodded once again. "I'm all of your happy memories! If you want them back just touch my hand."

Kagome stared at the child's hand for a moment before looking at her shining eyes, and a smile big enough to split her face in half.

Slowly she grasped the child's hand and light feeling spread over body. Memories of her family flashed in her mind, she remembered her best friend Sango, and Lady Kaede.

Every joyful moment that had ever happened to her slammed into her mind.

The last image was of a boy with midnight hair and violet eyes.

"Inuyasha..."

* * *

**2 years and 225 days ago...**

A young man stood in the void. Staring out into nothing, letting the blackness fall around him like a dark cloak. His ears were ringing, who knew the silence could be so loud?

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. Taking a deep breath he tried to remember the recent events that led him here.

He remembered, a man...an evil man with crimson eyes. He hurt someone, someone he cared about. He couldn't save them so she brought him here. The woman brought him here, so he could save someone.

But who?

A pale face with raven locks and big chocolate eyes flashed in his mind. This was the person he cared about. The one he had to save.

"Kagome." he whispered, vivid pictures of an intense battle flashed through the darkness. Images of him and his friends fighting, images of the evil man, Naraku, becoming more and more corrupt. The final image was Naraku tearing his claws into Kagome's chest as ripped out her soul, and her not awakening when the battle was finally over.

"I have to find her." the sudden sound of crying stopped him from moving forward. Looking around the never ending void black was the only thing he saw. Chalking it up an over active imagination Inuyasha turned around to continue on, when the sound of more crying stopped him once again.

"Who's out there?" he called out. A young girl around the age of 12 stepped out of the shadows. Her head was bowed so her midnight bangs covered the rest of her face. She was sniffling and crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly. He hated when girls cried.

She looked up and her round face red and blotchy from her tears. Wiping her nose and rubbing at her eyes she finally found her voice.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm always like this." she said sadly.

"Er, okay? Who are you?"

"Technically I'm Kagome, but you can call me Kanashimi." The girl said through her sniffles.

"Sadness? Your name is sadness?" Inuyasha said bewildered. What kind of name was that for a child?

"Y-yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"For the same reason you are; I'm looking for Kagome."

"Why?" He said skeptically, his guard flying up the moment the girl said Kagome's name.

"Because she's broken and without me she'll never be whole, and if she's not whole then she can't go home with you." Kanashimi explained quietly.

_"_Broken?"

_"But when you all destroyed the barrier Naraku missed a crucial step in his ritual. Kagome's soul was shattered when he could not complete the ritual." _The melodic voice ghosted over Inuyasha's memory as he remembered the conversation clearly.

"Do you know where she is Kanashimi?" Shaking her head no they young buried her head in hands and once again began to dissolve into a fit of sobs.

_'No wonder they call her Kanashimi.'_ Awkwardly he patted the girls shoulder, until her body racking sobs were reduced to quiet whimpers.

"Why don't we look for Kagome together huh?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Y-you'd really help me look for her?" Kanashimi said with watery eyes.

"Yeah sure."

"W-we should hurry. If too many of Kagome's pieces disappear, s-she can't go home with you."

Inuyasha stared at the girl wide eyed for a moment before following her deeper into the void.

* * *

**3 years and 45 days ago...**

Kagome didn't know how long it had been since she'd run into Shiawase. But in that time she had also found Yujo and Kyofu.

Yujo was friendship. Every friend Kagome had ever made and all of her memories surrounded her friends was personified by Yujo.

Kagome now had more memories of Sango. All of the memories they'd shared together. She remembered Miroku and Shippo, a young servant back at the castle.

Realizing that there were people out there who cared about her, and probably missed her made Kagome want to leave this void she was trapped in.

There was no pain here, there was nothing here that could hurt her, so she wanted to stay. She was content to reminisce on her friends and let the light feeling of happiness wash over her forever.

Then she met Kyofu.

She was the embodiment of fear. The small girl lurked in the shadows trying to hide from the things that haunted her.

When Kagome touched her hand the memories of her family's murder flooded her mind. Naraku's crimson eyes now flashed in the darkness. For the first time she realized how truly alone she was.

And it scared her.

But all she could do was wait. Wait to find more pieces of herself.

And wait for her mysterious helper to find her.

**{~*~}**

Inuyasha sill wondered in the darkness looking for Kagome. On his search for her he stumbled along more pieces of her soul.

The first piece he found was a young girl named Ai who couldn't have been more than four. She was bubbly and constantly smiling.

She was love.

She clung to Inuyasha, hugging him, and constantly saying how much she loved everything. At first he found all the attention unnerving and unwanted but soon he learned to ignore it.

Then they found a baby named Muzai. Kagome's innocence. The baby was always sleeping but when she was awake she was nothing but smiles and laughter. Completely oblivious to the darkness she was surrounded in, Muzai was like a flame burning brightly in the never ending blackness.

Ever since they found her Inuyasha wouldn't let her go. Though both Kanashimi and Ai volunteered to hold her Inuyasha didn't want to give her up.

The infant was a mystery to him. How could Kagome not loose herself with everything she had been through? Finding the butchered bodies of her parents and younger brother, being left all alone at such a young age, then dealing with Naraku on top of all that.

Kagome had been able to keep her outlook on life pure. She didn't let the bad things in life taint her. So Inuyasha wanted to protect that innocence.

So lost in his thoughts Inuyasha never noticed when Ai and Kanashimi stopped suddenly.

"What the hell?" He said bumping into them lightly. Looking up his jaw dropped to see Kagome standing in front of him.

She looked the same as she did before. Her raven locks still feel just below her shoulders in soft waves. Her big brown eyes stared at him with little emotion and her pale skin looked dull in the dark.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said her name as if it was a question. Could it really be her?

"Do I know you?"

Inuyasha's heart broke at those words. How could she not remember him? All the things that happened between them...how could she just forget about that?

Kagome gasped loudly, her eyes twinkling happily.

"Um...Kagome are you okay?" He asked nervously. Seeing her giddy stare directed towards the top of his head Inuyasha slowly lifted his hand only to be met with his ears.

His puppy ears.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself in the face for his stupidity. The last time Kagome had seen him he was human, now he was hanyou. No wonder she didn't recognize him.

"Kagome do you know who Inuyasha is?" he asked.

"Kind of. I had memories of him when I met Yujo." she said. Her eyes glazing over in remembrance.

"What does the Inuyasha you remember look like?"

"Midnight hair and Violet eyes." She responded automatically.

"Kanashimi go to her." Inuyasha commanded. The young girl walked up to Kagome with her hands out stretched. When Kagome touched Kanashimi she disappeared, and a new wave of memories and emotion was given back to Kagome.

"What do you see?" Inuyasha asked gently.

"He's being hurt...because of me. Inuyasha was hurt and it was my fault." Tears bubbled in Kagome's eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"Ai, you're next." The young girl pranced happily up to Kagome and gave her a big hug. Ai disappeared and Kagome's tears dried up. Memories of Inuyasha and her confessing to each other assaulted her thoughts. She also remembered their first kiss.

"Inuyasha loves me...and I love him too." She whispered.

Finally Inuyasha stepped toward her holding out Muzai. She gently cradled the baby in her arms as she cooed happily before finally disappearing.

"Are you here to help me? The person that Shiawase told me about?"

Inuyasha nodded his head yes taking another step toward her gently grasped her hands in his.

"Kagome it's me. I'm Inuyasha."

"But you...you're not human." She said confused.

"There are lots of things that I need to tell you. Things that I barely understand myself, but I need for you to trust me. Don't you want to go home. Back to Miroku and Sango?" he explained.

"I want to believe you, I really do. How can you prove to me that your not lying?" Inuyasha stared at her for a minute. His topaz eyes locking with her brown ones.

Slowly he leaned into her, never breaking eye contact. Then his lips met hers. Their eyes closed and Inuyasha gently pulled her to him, his hands snaking around her waist. Inuyasha poured all his love for her into that kiss.

Kagome was shocked. The logical part of mind said to push him away because he was a stranger, but her heart knew him...even if her mind didn't remember. Memories of their first kiss flooded into her mind and she knew it was him.

No one loved her like he did and this kiss was all he needed to prove it.

Finally reacting Kagome opened her mouth to him after he gently nicked her bottom lip. His tongue explored her mouth tasting the sweetness that was Kagome.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome gently pushed her tongue against Inuyasha's forcing it back into his mouth, while she took her turn to explore him.

The need for air pulled them apart. They stood their in the darkness panting and staring at each other.

Then they both smiled.

* * *

**Now...**

Sango was out in the orchard sitting underneath the Sakura trees. She remembered coming out here all the time with Kagome, admiring the beauty mother nature had to offer.

It was moments like this that she missed her best friend the most. She watched as her daughters frolicked through the flower beds, stopping to pluck one every now and then. Her twins had just celebrated their second birthday.

_'I really hope you make it to see them grow up Kagome."_ Sango thought sadly. Though she tended to wallow in pity over the loss of her friend she knew that her husband was also having a difficult time.

Inuyasha was Miroku's cousin and best friend. To not have him around was definitely taking a toll on him.

_'Thought he's handling it a lot better than me."_ Sango was snapped from her thoughts when she suddenly found Miroku in front of her face and shaking her.

"What is it? Stop shaking me." She said.

"Come with me!" Miroku said excitingly. Scooping up his daughters Miroku ran into the castle, his wife in tow.

"Miroku what's going on. Is everything okay?"

"I sure hope so!" Turning the corner they both entered the room where their friends had been "sleeping" peacefully for almost three and a half years.

Sango stared wide eyed as Kagome's body was illuminated with a soft pink glow. Shifting from around Miroku she could see Inuyasha's body engulfed in a blood red light. The auras lifted from the bodies of their friends. They clashed together, mashing and mending against each other.

"Miroku what's happening?" Sango ask worried.

"I think their finally coming back to us."

Finally the auras blended together perfectly, completely in synch and harmonizing. The light shot back into Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies jolting them as if they had been struck by lightning. When the auras had completely disappeared...nothing had changed.

Miroku and Sango waited with baited breath.

_"Please...please bring them back."_

Inuyasha shot up off the futon, taking a deep gulp of air. His chest heaved up and down as he put a hand on his heart to control its erratic beating.

"Sango? Miroku?" He said confused. Said people stood in shock mouths agape at the actions that had just transpired in front of them.

Looking up at his friends he asked, "Where's Kagome?" Just then the happiness faded from their eyes and was replaced by sadness and despair. Turning his head Inuyasha saw Kagome lying on her futon, unmoving with her eyes still closed.

"No." He whispered to himself. Crawling over to her he gently placed her head in his lap. Cupping her cheek softly he noticed how cold it was.

"This can't be happening." Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

_If too many of Kagome's pieces disappear she can't go home with you._

The words haunted Inuyasha's memory. They had tried so hard, they thought they found all pieces to Kagome's soul.

A tunnel of light had appeared in the darkness. It called to them and beckoned them to return home. They had stepped into the light together.

So why was he only one awake?

_Though your soul will remain intact there is a strong possibility that you will not be able to return to the physical world, even if you could somehow manage to return it's not guaranteed that Kagome will return with you._

"Please...don't leave me." The tears Inuyasha had bravely tried to keep at bay rolled down his face.

One tear. Then two. His shaky breaths turned into sobs. He was acutely aware that Sango was also sobbing, Miroku tried to console both her and the twins, who were crying because their mommy was crying.

Inuyasha buried his face into Kagome's hair, squeezing her like his life depended on it.

_"What am I supposed to do if your gone?"_ He thought dejectedly.

"Inu...ya...sha, I-I can't breathe." Kagome chocked out. The tears stopped and his eyes widened in shock. Letting his arms relax, Inuyasha stared into the chocolate orbs of Kagome, her skin was still extremely pale, and her body was still cold.

But she was alive.

"Don't scare me again like that you stupid girl." Inuyasha said gently before catching her lips in a desperate kiss. Even though he could hear her heart beating, and feel her muscles moving under her skin, he had to make sure. He needed to know that this was real... that _she _was real.

Breaking apart they smiled at each other before being attacked by both Miroku and Sango.

Sango and Kagome clung to each other desperately as tears of joy flowed down their cheeks. Miroku and Inuyasha gave each other manly one armed hugs and patted each other on the back.

"Kagome there some people I want you to meet." Sango said smiling softly, "Kimiko, Hana, come here." she called gently.

The two toddlers wobbled over to their mother and looked at Kagome curiously.

"They're...yours?" Kagome said more tears welling in her eyes. Miroku walked over to smile lovingly at the children and put a comforting arm around Sango.

"And...you two?" Kagome trailed off leaving the couple to just nod and smile.

"Wow didn't know you had in you to settle down lech!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome punching him playfully in the arm.

"Hi sweetie pies. I'm your aunt Kagome and this is your Uncle Inuyasha." The two girls looked at each other before launching themselves at their new aunt and uncle.

"I wanna pway wit the doggy!" Hana yelled latching onto Inuyasha's ears.

"I wanna pway too!" Kimiko squealed.

"Miroku get your kids!" Inuyasha exclaimed desperately trying to protect his ears.

_"I think everything is gonna alright now."_ Kagome thought as she looked at the scene before her.

* * *

**4 years later...**

"Goodnight baby." A raven haired woman slowly kissed the head of a young boy. His Silver hair spilled over his pillow as his light brown eyes closed sleepily.

"Goodnight Mommy."

Said woman walked into the room next door to find her husband already lying on their futon, half sleep. Sliding in next to him she rested her head against his chest as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Is Ichiro asleep?" the woman nodded lightly as she snuggled further into her husband's warmth. A comfortable silence fell over the couple when the woman's head finally popped up to find her husband in deep thought.

"What are thinking about love?" She asked gently.

"Just how much we've gone through to get to this point. How much we've sacrificed and how many times I've almost lost you along the way."

Tilting her head up the woman placed a loving kiss along her husband's jaw, kissing the underside of his chin.

"I'm glad...that we finally got here though. We both deserve this. We deserve to finally be happy." she said.

"And to think it all started with a couple of crazy dreams." He replied chuckling.

"Who would have thought." His wife said smiling.

"I never understood my father when he said my mother and I were his something to protect, but I know now. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

_Now they can live out the rest of their lives together in each others arms, and every kiss shared is where forever begins._

* * *

***sniff sniff**

**Oh gosh I can't believe it's finally over.**

**My very first story. It'll always be precious to me.**

**I'd just like to thank all the reviewers, all people who added this to their favorites, and anyone else who took the time to read this.**

**I greatly appreciate all the support.**

**Much Love**

**JazaraRose**

**p.s the format this chapter was inspired by chapter 52 of _The Pain_ by Captain Applesauce, It's an amazing story I highly recommend it : D**


End file.
